on the other side of the computer
by amie.stargazer
Summary: Hinata gets her first IM account with Ino's help. While trying to message one of Ino's friends, Sakura she makes a mistake and ends up talking to someone else. AU, kinda OOC, main sasuhina, some shikaten nejitema naruino
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Okay, before i start the story I just want to cover a few things, Hinata is new at a high school and the first friend she made was Ino, the story isn't mainly about that so i just decided to state it here.

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

"I don't know..." Hinata said as she tried to decided whether to get an IM account

"Come on, it'll be fun!You can talk to me anytime I'm on and you can meet people from the school faster this way."

Hinata didn't really want to meet people faster, sure she got rid of her nervous stuttering and got a little more confident, but she was still shy.

"..."

"It's easier to talk to people on an IM screen Hinata"

"..."

"Tell you what, if you get an IM account, I will give you Naruto's screen name" Ino winked

"Who?"

"the blond guy you're always looking at, i know you like him, you always blush whenever he gets near"

_'Naruto, so that's his name'_ "Okay, you can make me an IM account, but, if i talk to him wont he think I'm some kind of stalker?"

"Don't worry I'll introduce you two"

"Thanks Ino" Hinata's heart lifted, _'I finally have a chance to talk to Naruto without my stuttering coming back to me!'_

"Okay, let's see here, screen name?"

"Umm, I don't know... how do i choose?"

"Think about things you like, maybe put in your favorite number or part of your name. For instance, my screen name is yamanakaflower39"

"Um, how about hyugablue27?"

"Okay now... password?"

"Well um," Hinata bit her lower lip _'Ino is my friend but should I trust her with my password?'_

Ino smiled, "It's okay you can trust me"

Hinata gave a small smile to match Ino's, "I'm sorry for thinking that I couldn't, thank you" Hinata paused for a moment and typed in '27ecnedifnoc-fles'

"What is that supposed to spell?"

"My favorite number with self-confidence spelled backwards"

"I have to go home now but all that's left is to put in some basic information, download the program, and then add me so we can talk, I'll write my screen name here so you won't forget"

"Wait, what about Naru-"

"I'll sign on when I get home and if he's on I'll give you his screen name" Ino said kinda screamed to Hinata as she put on her shoes and ran out the door

"Bye Ino!" Hinata said as she stuck her head out the window and got a wave from Ino's hand as a reply.

She then turned her attention back to her computer.

* * *

10 minutes later in Ino's room-

**An instant message from hyugablue27 to yamanakaflower39- hello?**

**yamanakaflower39- hey hinata!**

**hyugablue27- hi ino!**

**hyugablue27- so um, about naruto...**

**yamanakaflower39- he's not on right now, but he usually logs on at 6pm, in about 30 mins**

**hyugablue27- okay**

**yamanakaflower39- hey! I can introduce u 2 sakura! brb**

**hyugablue27- wait, what?**

**yamanakaflower39- hm?**

**hyugablue27- brb?**

**yamanakaflower39- oh, it means "be right back"**

**hyugablue27- oh okay**

**yamanakaflower39- there, i told sakura that u'll be chatting with her, here's her sn- saku23**

**yamanakaflower39- my mom is calling me to eat dinner now ne ways so ttyl!**

**hyugablue27- what?**

**yamanakaflower39- oh sry,**

**hyugablue2- huh? **

**yamanakaflower39- lol, u don't get on the internet much do you?**

**hyugablue27- lol?**

**yamanakaflower39- go to the site where we downloaded the program, then click on the link that says "IM lingo"**

**hyugablue27- okay, thank you!**

**yamanakaflower39- cya!**

**hyugablue27- oh i get it now, bye!**

**yamanakaflower39 signed off

* * *

**

In Hinata's room-

Hinata clicked on "new IM" and began typing in the screen name 'saku23' and accidentally typed in 'sasu23' hey it could happen and pressed enter.

* * *

In Sasuke's room-

A message popped up on Sasuke's computer screen.

**An instant message from hyugablue27 to sasu23- hello? **

Sasuke slowly read the massage allowed to himself _'Hyuga? Sounds familiar, but it's probably just another one of my stupid fan girls'_

**hyugablue27- sakura? ino told you about me right?**

_'Sakura? That annoying pink haired girl? That somewhat rules out my fan girl theory. Maybe I can mess around with miss 'hyugablue''_

**sasu23- hey, who are you again?**

**hyugablue27- hinata, i'm new at your school**

**sasu23- oh yeah**

**hyugablue27- so um, what do u want to talk about?**

_'ek, um, what would sakura say'_

**sasu23-****BOYS! aren't they sooo cute?**

**hyugablue27- uh, yeah...**

hinata blushed _'boys like naruto'_

**sasu23- especially sasuke! isn't he soo cool?**

**hyugablue27- who?**

_'WHAT? deep breaths sasuke she probably just doesn't know who am because she's new'_

**sasu23- hott messy black hair and a great body, my future husband!**

_'um, maybe i should stop, my acting is getting a little too good, and scary'_

**hyugablue27- i don't remember ne boys of that description,**

**hyugablue27- well ne ways, speaking of boys, um, what do u kno about naruto?**

At this point inner sasuke went crazy,_'NARUTO! SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM AND SHE'S ASKING ABOUT NARUTO?'_

**sasu23- he's an annoying idiot**

**hyugablue27- oh.

* * *

**

In Hinata's room-

Another IM screen popped up on Hinata's computer

**yamanakaflower39 has signed on**

**An instant message from yamanakaflower39 to hyugablue27- hey hinata, i thought you were going to IM sakura, she says she's been waiting for 17 mins**

**hyugablue27- but i was having a conversation with her right now...**

**yamanakaflower39- ...**

**yamanakaflower39- you're sure?**

**hyugablue27- well, she's replying to me**

**yamanakaflower39- hm, hinata, send me the convo**

**hyugablue27- ohk**

**yamanakaflower39- looks like ur starting to make some IM lingo of ur own**

**hyugablue27- there, it should be in your inbox**

**yamanakaflower39- ok, brb, im gonna read it**

**hyugablue27- ohk**

**yamanakaflower39- OMG, HINATA!**

**hyugablue27- oh no, is it bad**

**yamanakaflower39- you accidentally started started a convo with sasuke!**

**hyugablue27- sasuke? then he was pretending to be sakura?**

**yamanakaflower39- probably, but i wonder why he didn't just say 'what do you want' and block u like he does with the other fan girls,**

**yamanakaflower39- i should know, i was one of them**

**hyugablue27- fan girls?**

**yamanakaflower39- u probably didn't notice because u were busy looking at naruto**

**hyugablue27- um**

**hyugablue27- i have to go, hanabi wants to get on the phone**

**yamanakaflower39- fine, i can introduce u to naruto tomorrow, can u be on at 5:30pm?**

**hyugablue27- how could i forget! Yeah, i'll be on tomorrow**

**hyugablue27- what should i do about sasuke?**

**yamanakaflower39- just ignore him, if any one knows about this all the fangirls will be attacking you demanding to know what happened**

**hyugablue27- ohk, see you tomorrow**

**yamanakaflower39- bye!**

* * *

my first fanfic well, that i actually wrote down please read and review!

i don't mind flames if they have some constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dating Game

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Thanks for all the encouraging reviews everyone! (except for one of them, i wasn't sure it was a flame or not, but I'm not one to delete reviews)

"words"

_'thoughts'_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Seminar with Hatake Kakashi, Block 2-

"We're lucky we have Kakashi-sensei as our seminar teacher" Ino said to Hinata, as she finished her geometry homework. Most seminar teacher made everyone shut-up and do their homework the whole time. Kakashi always had his nose buried deep in his small orange book and let out a small giggle here or there.

Hinata wasn't paying attention to Ino, she always finished her homework early so she could use most of her seminar time taking glances at Naruto's eyes while he wasn't looking.

"Hinata? Hello? So do you want to?" Ino desperately waved her hand in front of Hinata's face trying to get some attention

_'His eyes are a deep crystal cerulean, it's as if they're pulling me in. I'm drowning, my breath is being taken away, and i like it_', Hinata was stuck in a trance forever.

_'sigh what can I do to get her to listen to me? hm...' _then Ino got it, "HEY NARRUTO COME OVER HERE I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

Hinata noticed that Naruto's head was slowly turning towards hers, and before they could make eye contact, Hinata ducked under the table, bringing Ino along, "What are you doing!" Hinata tried to yell in a whisper

"You wanted me to introduce you to him right? Why not now?" Ino whispered back while trying to pull herself up from Hinata

"Ino! Not now! I told you what happens when i get really nervous i stutter, and i blush, and i'm just a complete mess! I promise i'll do it on IM."

"But-"

"Pleasse Ino!"

"Fine." Ino swiftly got back up on her seat and threw a coat over Hinata like there was nothing in the seat next to her as Naruto walked up

"Hey Ino what did you want to tell me?"

"Well, me and some other girls are planning to do the blind date thing on the inter net, and i was wondering if you and a few of your guy friends would do it along with us." secretly Ino was hoping to get on a blind date with a certain someone who was Naruto's friend.

"So, what exactly is it?"

"You go to and choose an age group, then you choose if your straight/not then type in your IM and the computer mixes everyone who put their names in and gives each person the screen name of their date, and time and area of their date "

"..."

"Sakura will be there-" Ino was cut off by Naruto who's ears perked up at the very mention of her name

"Sure! I'll do it!"

"If you bring Sasuke"

_'SASUKE SASUKE SASUKE! IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT HIM! But still i might have a chance with Sakura-chan'_ "Fine, How many of you are coming?"

"I don't know, anyone could join online, but enter you name before 5:30pm, that's when the dates are made"

As soon as Naruto left a sigh of relief came from Ino's coat

"So, Hinata, do you want to?"

Still trying to breathe Hinata nodded her head and asked a question, "Do we get to talk to our dates online first?"

"If you want to, it's worth a try."

The bell rang, "Let's go to Geometry now."

* * *

Time between Block 2 and 3-

"Hey Hinata I have to go to my locker so you should just go on to class, I'll meet you there"

"Okay" Hinata smiled and waved to Ino and took a look at her watch, she still had 7 minutes to get to class so she decided to take the long way.

On her way there she couldn't help but overhear someone's conversation behind her, it sounded like Naruto.

"Hey, isn't that Neji's little sister?"

"Go ask her Naruto"

_'Not now!Not now!Not now!' _was all Hinata could think as she could sense Naruto about to tap her on the shoulder.

Before he could, she turned the corner and immediately opened the first door and pushed herself in, into a cramped janitors closet that could only hold one person, now there was two.

Cold clear black eyes drilled into her lavender ones, "Great, now my hiding spot is gone, stupid fan girls, get out of my way" Sasuke gritted his teeth

"Huh? Fan girl?" For a second Hinata forgot the reason she was in here in the first place

"Don't play stupid with me, I said get out of my way!"

Hinata then heard the foot steps of two people coming down the hallway and pressed a hand over Sasuke's mouth, "Shh!"

Her hand felt the doorknob looking for a lock, but there wasn't one so she just used her left hand to keep it closed.

The foot steps stopped outside for a moment and then kept walking followed by an, 'I guess she got to class already'

While Hinata was concentrating on the sounds coming from outside the door, Sasuke was concentrating on her, her hair reached her shoulder and was pulled down and back. She had bangs to the side covering part of her right eye and just a few small strands of hair covering her left. Her eyes told all of her emotions, love and admiration towards someone she couldn't have.

_'She's-,' _while he was still in thought she took her hand away from his mouth and smiled,

"Thanks, I know you could have probably pushed me out the door if you wanted to"

and one word slipped out of his lips "beautiful..."

"huh?"

"Who are you? I mean, what's your name?"

"Uh, I got to go, to c-class" Hinata suddenly became very aware that they were pushed right up against each other.

As she opened the door knob behind her and walked out of the door something grabbed her hand, "Just tell me your name,"

"It's H-Hinata"_ 'How embarrassing, I was just pushed myself in a room with someone I don't even know.' _She shook of his hand and ran off to class

_'Hinata... where have i heard that before?'

* * *

_

Biology with Mitarashi Anko, Block 3-

"Biology is troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he scratched a picture of a cloud onto the desk in the back of the room.

"Every class is troublesome to you Shikamaru" Neji turned around to see their teacher flirting with Itachi, everyone was either talking to each other or actually studying, either way, it didn't matter.

"Ever since my brother went to that 'guardian teacher' meeting it's always like this, sometime he even brings her home with him" Sasuke sighed and pulled out his cellphone to see if anyone was on.

* * *

Lunch, Block 3-

Naruto finished his lunch early and was staring at his blank phone waiting for someone to log on to IM, (namely Sakura). He was talking to Ino.

**An instant message from ramendude1 to yamanakaflower39- so whos going to konoha date so far?**

**Yamanakaflower39- me, hinata, tenten, nd temari**

**yamanakaflower39- ask sasu if u wnt saku to come**

**ramendude1- i will**

**ramendude1- who's hinata?**

**Yamanakaflower39- a new girl at school, **

**yamanakaflower39- Neji's cousin**

**ramendude1- same name?**

**Yamanakaflower39- hyuga?**

**Ramendude1- yeah**

**yamanakaflower39- yup**

**ramendude1- soo..**

**yamanakaflower39- oh sht i have to go**

**yamanakaflower39- ibiki-sensei's coming**

**yamanakaflower39 signed off

* * *

**

**Sasu23 has signed on**

**An instant message from ramendude1 to sasu23- SAKURA!**

**sasu23- no u baka**

**ramendude1- oh its just you**

**sasu23- w/e im signing off**

**ramendude1- WAIT!**

_'i have to get sasuke to agree to konohadate'_

**sasu23- what do you want?**

**Ramendude1- Ino and the other girls r doing this konoha date thing**

**ramendude1- u nd the other guys wanna come?**

**Sasu23- let me ask**

**ramendude1- ... i'm waiting here...**

**sasu23- who's coming?**

**Ramendude1- um**

**ramendude1- ino, sakura, tenten, temari, and hinata hyuga**

**sasu23- ...**

_'Hinata Hyuga? Hyugablue27! THAT WAS HER?'_

**ramendude1- hello? U there?**

**Sasu23- yeah, me, neji, and shikamaru will come**

**ramendude1- awesome, go to and enter ur names before 5:30pm**

**sasu23- how can ur small brain remember all that**

**ramendude1- SHUU UP**

**sasu23- shuu up?**

**Ramendude1- SHUS UP**

**sasu23- shus up?**

**Ramendude1- stupid cellphonf**

**sasu23- phonf?**

**Ramendude1- SHUT UP!**

**Ramendude1- haha THERF! I GOT IT!**

**Sasu23- therf?**

**Ramendude1- DAMNIT!**

**sasu23- loser**

**ramendude1 signed off**

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. PLEASE READ!

my.

sister.

erased.

my.

finished.

thrid.

chapter.

* * *

what a bitch.

* * *

i'm out of it today, i'll try writing another one tomorrow (saddly when i write an idea it's hard to do it again)(ugh.)

i need some help, here are tenten and temari's IM screen names-

tenten3621

temari3420

i know, they are reeeally bad. i need some votes to help me choose what their screen names should be, if you find out where i got the numbers at the end of their screen names, you have a voting advantage (if that makes sense)

i just need a little help and thought the whole number thing would make it a bit fun

* * *

please help! thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3 Make Me a Match

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

Claimer- I DO hate my sister

A/N- makes cyber burial for lost chapter 3 cries ... i put my all of my effort (thanks to good support from reviews)in to making a good chapter for everyone and it was lost due to a crazed sister. Farewell, i knew thee well. sob time to move on...

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

In Hinata's room-

Hinata was all done with submitting her name at all she had to do was wait.

**An instant message from yamanakaflower39 to hyugablue27- are you done yet?**

**hyugablue27- yes**

**yamanakaflower39- i hope no one forgot**

**hyugablue27- mmhm**

_'i hope Naruto won't forget'_

**yamanakaflower39- thinking about someone?**

**hyugablue27- kind of**

**yamanakaflower39- is he blond with blue eyes and his first name ends with an 'aruto'?**

**hyugablue27- um..**

**hyugablue27- how about u ino?**

**yamanakaflower39- mayybe**

**hyugablue27- who then?**

**yamanakaflower39- um, u have to promise not to tell, i haven't told ne one else about this except sakura**

**hyugablue27- i promise

* * *

**

Meanwhile at Temari's house-

"Gaara, get off the computer" Temari demanded as she used her hand to block the computer screen

"Why?"

"I need to do something"

"Go to the library and use the internet there"

"Why don't you go to the library?" Temari was getting annoyed

"The computer is mine as much as it is yours"

**death glare**

"KANKURO! I'M GOING TO THE LIBRARY!" Gaara yelled as he rushed out of the house away from his older sister's death glare

"Finally" Temari sighed and signed into the IM program

**An instant message from destinyreader1010 to floristicsexpert34- did u submit ur name yet?**

**floristicsexpert34- no yet, im about to though**

**destinyreader1010- hurry up you only have 14 mins left!**

**floristicsexpert34- alright alright,**

_'geez, calm down'_

**destinyreader1010- I'll just wait.**

**floristicsexpert34- i'm done**

**destinyreader1010- so, anyone on ur mind?**

**floristicsexpert34- i don't know, maybe shikamaru**

**floristicsexpert34- who r u hoping to be paired up with?**

**destinyreader1010 - maybe neji**

**floristicsexpert34- why do u like neji ne ways? he's sometimes, u kno...**

**destinyreader1010- he's sometimes what?**

**floristicsexpert34- he can be so mean and empty**

**destinyreader1010- NO, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT**

**destinyreader1010- NOT AT ALL**

**destinyreader1010- WHO R U to kno WHO HE IS or WHAT HE'S LIKE**

**floristicsexpert34- i was just saying...**

**destinyreader1010- WHAT ABOUT SHIKAMARU?**

**destinyreader1010 - HE'S A LAZY ASS BUM**

**destinyreader1010 - NO HE'S NOT, HE'S SMART AND NICE, UNLIKE NEJI**

**destinyreader1010- AND SHIKAMARU'S HAIR! WHO TAUGHT HIM HOW TO FIX IT, YOU?**

**floristicsexpert34- SHIKAMARU'S HAIR IS JUST FINE! HOW ABOUT NEJI'S HAIR! IT'S EVEN SHINIER THAN MINE!**

**destinyreader1010 - NOW THAT'S NOT _MY _PROBLEM NOW IS IT?**

**floristicsexpert34- UGH!**

**destinyreader1010 - UGH!**

**Floristicsexpert34 signed off**

**destinyreader1010 signed off

* * *

**

In Sakura's room-

"Are you sure there's absolutely no way you can rig it?" Sakura begged

"I'm sorry mamm, but it has to be fair to all who play konohadate"

"But it's DESTINY that sasu23 and i have our first date together from it's destiny then you wouldn't be needing our help how would you?"

"BUT IT'S MEANT TO BE! hello? Hello? Oh no! You did NOT just hang up on me!" Sakura threw her cellphone at the wall

"Like I need your help anyways, Sasuke will be my date, I know it"

* * *

Elsewhere-

**shogicloud39 invites sasu23, ramendude1, and inevitable36 to conference**

**shogicloud39- did u guys already enter ur names in konohadate?**

**inevitable36- sht**

**sasu23- fck**

**ramendude1- DAMNIT! THAT WAS TODAY?**

**shogicloud39- i thought so,**

**shogicloud39- well ne ways i was thinking,**

**ramendude1- (like always)**

**sasu23- shut up baka**

**shogicloud39- the girls would find out who we r right away if we used our regular screen names**

**inevitable36- and?**

**shogicloud39- we should switch, naruto with sasuke, and me with neji**

**ramendude1- wont the girls freak out if their date isn't who they thought?**

**shogicloud39- exactly**

**inevitable36- interesting**

**ramendude1- let's do it**

**sasu23- whatever**

**shogicloud39- let's hurry up we only have 4 mins left**

**inevitable36 signed out**

**ramendude1 signed out**

**sasu23 signed out**

**shogicloud39 signed out

* * *

**

Hinata's room-

**Choosing dates...**

**Hyugablue27's date card-**

**Couple- hyugablue27 and ramendude1**

**Day- this week on thursday**

**Time- 4:00 pm**

**Place- Amie's Cyber Cafe (**A/N- my dream

**An instant message from hyugablue27 to yamanakaflower39- who is ramendude1?**

**Yamanakaflower39- oh, that's naruto**

**hyugablue27- really?**

**Yamanakaflower39- :D good luck on ur date!**

**Hyugablue27- u too! And um what's that ------ :D**

**yamanakaflower39- tilt ur head a little to the left**

**hyugablue27- ...**

**yamanakaflower39- tilt it a bit more**

**hyugablue27- oh! haha, sry well um, i'm going to choose my outfit for tomorrow**

**yamanakaflower39- don't worry so much it'll be fine**

**hyugablue27- u really think so? Well i need to practice talking with out stuttering**

**yamanakaflower39- sigh i think it will be just fine, just don't get urself too worked up about it**

**hyugablue27- ohk, bye Ino!**

**Yamanakaflower39- bye**

**hyugablue27 signed off

* * *

**

Temari's house-

**Choosing dates...**

**floristicsexpert34 's date card-**

**Couple- floristicsexpert34 and shogicloud39**

**Day- this week on thursday**

**Time- 4:00 pm**

**Place- Chestnut River Park

* * *

**

Tenten's room-

**Choosing dates...**

**destinyreader1010 's date card-**

**Couple- destinyreader1010 and inevitable36**

**Day- this week on thursday**

**Time- 4:00 pm**

**Place- Madame Lakeia's Astrology Shop

* * *

**

Thanks for reading, please review!

And thanks to everyone who did review, it really encouraged me to make the new chapter right away

As for the number question, i got the numbers from taking the anime episode and manga chapter each character made their debut.

Also, thanks to a.miyako and Piellio9 for the whole 1010 idea


	5. Chapter 4 Compatibility

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Once again I was stuck with a pen and some papr as my sister went on a One Tree Hill marathon. I hate the whole "My older sibling has total control over me and I have no say" thing, cause I have to give up the computer again once she wakes up. I should crush sleeping pills in her water. Just an idea.

Thanks for all the reviews!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Sasuke's room-

**An instant message from ramendude1 to sasu23- ur date is talking to u on my IM**

**sasu23- fine, i'll just log onto urs**

**ramendude1- im NOT giving u my pw**

**sasu23- i already kno it.**

**Ramendude1- let me log on to urs then**

**sasu23- no.**

**ramendude1- then i'm not getting off**

**sasu23- fine.**

_'I want to talk to Hinata'_

**ramendude1- fine.**

**Sasu23- FINE**

**ramendude1- FIME**

**sasu23- ...**

_'Should I start making him mad about that typo thing again?'_

**ramendude1- don't say it.**

**Sasu23- i'll buy u ramen if u sign off**

**ramendude1- ..**

**ramendude1- fine.**

**Ramendude1 signed off**

**sasu23 signed off

* * *

**

Hinata's room-

_'Do it Hinata, it's help for your date, just type in the screen name and say hello'_

**An instant message from hyugablue27 to ramendude1- um, hello?**

**Ramendude1- who is this?**

**Hyugablue27- um, your date, for tomorrow**

**ramendude1- ohh yeahh, brb**

**hyugablue27- ohk**

_'Did he already forget?'_

**ramendude1 signed off**

**hyugablue27- hello?**

_'He was probably gonna stand me up...'_

**ramendude1 signed on**

**hyugablue27- you're back!**

**Ramendude1- hey hinata**

_'why is she getting excited over this dobe? She can probably just sense it's me'_

**hyugablue27- how did u kno my name..**

**ramendude1- oh um, ur neji's sister right?**

_'Damn, almost blew it'_

**hyugablue27- cousin**

**ramendude1- right**

**hyugablue27- what do you like**

**ramendude1- you mean as in a subject?**

_'you'_

**hyugablue27- as in, a hobby**

**ramendude1- not a lot of people kno this,**

**ramendude1- but i like art**

_'but i like you'_

**hyugablue27- i like music, but one of my hobbies is pressing flowers**

**ramendude1- i would like to see that sometime**

_'i would like to see you sometime'_

**hyugablue27- um, i have to go nice to meet u**

_'NICE TO MEET YOU? who says 'NICE TO MEET YOU? I'm such a loser...'_

**ramendude1- same here, see u tomorrow!**

**Hyugablue27- bye!**

**Hyugablue27 signed off

* * *

**

Seminar with Hatake Kakashi, Block 2-

"So, Ino who is your date for today?" Hinata said while looking over her geometry homework

"_Him,_The guy I like, remember, I told you last night?"

She nodded her head, "Oh yeah, look what I finally got with all my saved up allowance"

Hinata pulled out a light blue cell phone, "It's kinda out dated but it still has the IM program"

* * *

Madame Lakeia's Astrology and Fortune Shop 400pm-

Tenten was looking through some tarot cards when she heard the door open along with the ring of a bell.

_'Shikamaru? Where's Neji?' _Tenten just stood there dumbfounded as Shikamaru walked up to her

"Hey Tenten."

"Um, Hi Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru held up the date card up in front of Tenten's face and smirked (Saskue's not the only one who can do that)

"I'm your date, the guys and I switched around screen names before entering them"

"Why?" Tenten had a confused look on her face

"So the dates are more random I guess" _'Because it's just plain funny to see the look on your faces.'_

"I guess that makes sense... Might as well make the most of this date, we volunteered after all" Tenten made her way towards the books

"We're not actually gonna stay here are we?"

"Hold on, I want to get something"

_'How troublesome... How does she find this interesting?' _Shikamaru went up to the bookshelf and took a look at an astrology book, _'When there aren't any clouds there are always stars'_

"Hey, that's an interesting one" Tenten's head popped over Shikamaru's shoulder to look at the book

They just stood there looking at it for a few minutes until the shop owner interrupted, "We're closing in a bit at 5:30, are you going to buy the book"

Tenten took the book from Shikamaru and payed for it at the counter.

"So, do you want to eat or something?"

"Oh, um sure, how about that soba shop?" Tenten motioned to a small soba shop across the street

"Sure why not?"

They ate quietly with conversation her and there, Shikamaru ordered soba and Tenten ordered some gyoza. When they finished they had a little argument over who would pay the bill. (they both wanted to pay for it)

* * *

Afterwards outside the restaurant-

Shikamaru looked at his watch, _'7:45, what now?'_

"There's still some light out, want to go watch some clouds?"

Tenten looked up, there were still a few clouds left in the sky, she smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Wordlessly, Tenten followed Shikamaru up the stairs on top of a building. They sat down, backs on the seat, looking straight up at the sky for a few minutes until the last cloud passed by.

Shikamaru sat back up as did Tenten, elbows on each knee, he rubbed his right palm with his left thumb. Tenten took his right hand and examined his palm

"Can I read your palm?" Shikamaru just nodded

Tenten pointed at a line that seemed to separate his thumb from the rest of his hand, it curved rom the right end of the middle line to the center of his wrist, and it was broken in the middle.

"This is your life line, it says you will have a long life, and the break in the middle shows a sudden change in your life, it could be anything,"

She then pointed to the middle line, "This is your head line, it tells about your outlook on life, yours is perfectly straight, which means you are logical and insightful, you can understand many things"

Lastly, she pointed to the top line, " This is your love line, it points to the index finger, it means you are careful about who you choose to love, and eventually, when you do choose that person, it is the one who you will love forever"

"Interesting, your palm exactly matches mine" Tenten said as she brought her right hand up next to his.

They both knew it, but they didn't say it, _"That is a sign a perfect compatibility"_

After another moment of silence Shikamaru sighed, "There are no longer any clouds in sight"

"That could mean a good thing" Tenten said as she pointed to the sunset

_'What does she mean?'_

She rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder and watched the sky as the light slowly disappeared, _'I guess I was wrong about him'_

Just as the sun was about to leave completely, she nudged Shikamaru oh his side as she turned her head upwards, "Look up"

They both laid back and watched the clear sky as the light from the star replaced the sun's light.

An hour passed by and Shikamaru and Tenten were still looking at the stars

"Someone is watching us" Tenten said calmly as Shikamaru quickly sat straight up and panicked

_'Someone is watching us? How did I not notice?'_

Tenten laughed as she sat up and pointed to something that looked like a star, but it wan't twinkling, "Venus, the goddess of love is watching us"

With that she playfully kissed Shikamaru on the nose and smiled

"I need to go home now so-"

"Maybe i can get your cell phone number for um, if you wanted to go on another date or something..."

"Sure!" Tenten pulled out a pen and wrote down her cell phone number just above the love line on his left hand and left before he could offer to walk her home

* * *

Yes, I know, this is mostly a shikaten chapter but this was stuck in my head all night, and I'm thinking about good ideas for the sasuhina date. The time will be worth it.

Please don't flame me if you don't like the shikaten pairing!

Thanks for reading, please review!


	6. Chapter 5 Poison Ivy

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Just to let everyone know, all of the rookie 9 and Gaara in this story are 15, while Neji's team and the other sand siblings (Temari and Kankuro) are 16. And also, wow. 100 reviews. Just, wow. To all who have readand reviewed, you guys are amazing, thanks x 1000!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Chestnut River Park 415pm-

"15 minutes late, why does this place have to be so damn far away?" Neji walked up to a park bench where Temari was already eating some tea and roasted chestnuts from a nearby stand.

"Hey Temari"

"..." _'Neji?' _Temari's expression went form happy to oddly confused

"Yeah, we switched around our screen names so the dates would be more random" _'Shikamaru was right, the looks on their faces ARE priceless'_

"Yeah,"_ 'That kinda makes sense, but I was looking forward to a date with Shikamaru' _

"..."

"We could take a walk"

"Uh, sure"

Neji followed Temari to a forest about half a mile away from the stand

"So, you seem to know your way around here"

"Sometimes when I have free time I come here just to walk, and eat lunch at the stand"

They walked together in silence following the river through the forest, that is until Neji tripped and fell on his face (yes, it's possible)

Temari tried to help him up but he just shook his arm of her grip, "I can help myself up"

Neji looked at Temari with a serious face, who was obviously trying to hold in a laugh.

"Haha, Neji, I don't know how to tell you this, um, this is really awkward but, you just fell face first into-"

Neji cut her off, " I know already, don't have to tell me a second time"

"-poison ivy"

Neji froze, _'WHAT!'_

He just stood there as he felt the effects of the plant creep on to his face

Temari grabbed his hands, "Don't irritate it even more, just go wash your face

Neji did so as Temari pulled out some dry skin lotion and picked some leaves from a plant was growing next to the poison ivy. She then took an aloe vera leaf and extracted the sap and mixed it with the pieces of leaf and the lotion in her palm.

"Here, let me put this on your face, it's a natural remedy to poison ivy"

Neji slightly winced as Temari applied the lotion onto his face and a light pink blush appeared on his face

"All done" Temari laughed a little once she saw Neji's blush, "That rash on your face should feel better in a bit"

She plucked more or the leaves and sap and jammed them into the small lotion bottle and gave it a shake

"Here, whenever the rash is irritated just wash it and apply this lotion"

Neji nodded and took the bottle

"It's getting late I need to get home"

"I'll walk you" Neji offered as he slipped the bottle into his pocket

* * *

In front of Temari's house 12 minutes later-

Temari took a pen out of her pocket and wrote her cell phone number on Neji's hand, "If you need you need more of that lotion, just give me a call"

And she turned and left with a wave, _'If his face wasn't covered with that rash, maybe I would have kissed him, just maybe.'

* * *

_

**A/N- I know what some of us may be thinking, whatever happened to Ino? and isn't this supposed to be mainly sasuhina? I'll try to get all that in the next chapter, I promise.

* * *

**

and, what ever happened to Sakura?

* * *

The Library-

**Choosing dates...**

**darkheart66 's date card-**

**Couple- darkheart66 and saku23**

**Day- this week on thursday**

**Time- 4:00 pm**

**Place- Konoha Mall**

_'saku23? That must be Sakura. The Mall?' _Gaara thought as he crushed the piece of paper he printed out _'No way i'm going, i'm standing her up.'

* * *

_

Sorry for the short chapter, and the lack of IMs! (I'm still trying to sort everything out in my head)

Thanks for reading please review!


	7. Chapter 6 Disastrous

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- I needed an OC and I couldn't come up with any good names so I borrowed someone's pen name, please don't sue me (if that is possible) I was in a crunch.

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

"Katomi! It's 4pm my shift is over!" Hinata took of her green visor and apron as she swiped a blueberry bagel and a smoothie. She put the money in the cash register and sat down on a counter seat.

_'I'm lucky my date was placed at 4pm, and at the place where I work nonetheless.'_

Hinata finished her food, it was 4:30pm,_ 'I knew it, he didn't talk to me at school all day, he's standing me up, i know it.'_

Despite Hinata's thoughts, she stayed there waiting for Naruto.

"Hinata, Hinata" Katomi shook Hinata awake "You've been here for two hours longer than your shift, it's 6:00"

Hinata rubbed her eyes and turned her head around, looking for Naruto, "Did a boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes come in here?"

"No, sorry"

"I better get going then, see you Sunday!" Hinata waved goodbye with a smile, and turned out the door with a frown with a deep depression on her heart.

Then something grabbed her hand and spoke, it was familiar, "Sorry, I'm late, I kind of got lost" the voice lied.

She slowly turned around, "Naruto?" She expected white to meet blue, but plar opposites met instead

"Yeah, about that... We kinda switched around our screen names so the choices would be more random" Sasuke repeated the words Shikamaru told them all to say, _'Damn, this isn't funny, she looks really depressed, she must have been really looking forward to a date with Naruto'_

"Well, that kind of makes sense" _'How could they do that, I bet the rest of the girls are mad too.'

* * *

_

Meanwhile at Tenten's Date-

Shikamaru sat back up as did Tenten, elbows on each knee, he rubbed his right palm with his left thumb. Tenten took his right hand and examined his palm

"Can I read your palm?" Shikamaru just nodded

* * *

Temari's Date-

"Here, let me put this on your face, it's a natural remedy to poison ivy"

Neji slightly winced as Temari applied the lotion onto his face and a light pink blush appeared on his face

"All done" Temari laughed a little once she saw Neji's blush, "That rash on your face should feel better in a bit"

* * *

Back To Hinata's Date-

"So, who are you?"

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

Hinata analyzed him, he wasn't really tall, or short, he had the usual black hair, his body was good though, but so was Naruto's, he was nothing special

"I don't recall meeting you" Hinata said with a confused look on her face

"Oh." _'HOW THE HELL DOES SHE NOT REMEMBER ME? HOW COULD ANY GIRL FORGET THIS'_ inner Sasuke said as he flipped his hair.

"Well, my name's Sasuke" _'The hell it is'_

Hinata shook his out stretched hand, "My name's Hinata"

"You already told me that"_ 'Seriously, does she even have a memory? She must have amnesia, that's why she can't remember me, yeah, that's it, amnesia.'_

"Oh."

"Remember? In the janitor's closet?"

"Oh! Now I remember," a blush crept on her face _'That's when I was trying to get away from Naruto'_

Sasuke noticed the blush she held on her cheeks, _'She must be thinking about how close we were'_

"So, what should we do?"_ 'Let's go for a walk and fall madly in love'_

"We could go for a walk"

"Uh, sure" _'You forgot the 'fall madly in love' part'_

They walked through the park, without a single word protruding from their lips, they didn't have much to talk about.

Once they reached a bench, Sasuke sat down as did Hinata,

"Hey Hinata can I try something?" Hinata heard a small amount of nervousness in his voice

"Um, sure, what is it"

His eyes connected with hers, the expression on his face was unfathomable

He closed his eyes, and leaned in, and it was if they were mirror images, she couldn't help but do the same, they were just a hair line apart, and the worst happened.

Someone jumped out of a bush, pushed Hinata off the bench and planted her lips on Sasuke.

He, of course, didn't know this and thought it was Hinata, _'I don't feel a spark, with her, I guess it's not right'_

He pulled away from "hinata" and screamed once he saw the mix of pink and green, smiling in front of him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SAKURA?"

"Sasuke-kun! I saved you from that evil girl! She must have kidnapped you on your way to our date, but it's okay now Sasuke-kun, I'm here"

"Huh?"_ 'Crazy Bitch'_

Sakura pulled out her date card, "darkheart66? That has to be you Sasuke! I know how you change your IM screen name all the time, it's such a coincidence, i changed mine to lightheart66!"

"WILL YOU GET OFF ME ALREADY! THE ONLY REASON I CHANGE MY SCREEN NAME ALL THE TIME IS BECAUSE THE IM PROGRAM DOESN'T LET ME BLOCK PEOPLE"

Sakura just got closer and sat on Sasuke's lap, "Are those crazy fan girls chasing you again, it's okay, at least you have me!"

"Sakura, YOU are the one I'm trying to get away from, now GET OFF" Sasuke pushed her off his lap and on to the floor, Hinata was long gone.

"Finally, some alone time"

"Oh, you want alone time? I'll gladly give you some" and he walked away.

* * *

Seminar with Hatake Kakashi, Block 2-

"Well that does kind of sound like Sakura, what exactly was she interrupting?" Ino asked

"Um, just a good conversation" Hinata lightly blushed

"So what did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do, so I just walked away"

"If I was in that situation I probably would have done the same, Sakura gets a little crazy when it comes to Sasuke, even if someone is simply talking to him. Once, she accused Naruto of being gay and wanting Sasuke because they talked a lot."

Hinata gave a little laugh, "How was your date?"

"Oh, mine is going to be tonight"

* * *

Biology with Mitarashi Anko, Block 3-

"Where's Neji?"

"He couldn't go to school today, something about his face"

"His date couldn't have been worse than mine"

"What happened?" Shikamaru drew a star next to the cloud he scratched in the desk

"First, I stayed outside of the cafe for TWO HOURS, because I was frikkin nervous. Second, my date didn't even last at least 40 minutes and Sakura attacked me! Which made my date walk out on me!"

"For the guy who all the girls want to be with, your dates suck"

* * *

Geometry with Morino Ibiki, Block 3-

**An instant message from sasu23 to hyugablue27- hey, sry about last night**

**hyugablue27- thats ok, u looked like u were busy so i just went home**

**sasu23- i should have walked u**

**hyugablue27- its fine**

**sasu23- no, it's not**

**sasu23- can i walk u home today?**

**hyugablue27- u don't have to**

**sasu23- i think i do**

**hyugablue27- thank you**

**sasu23- maybe we can, go out again**

**hyugablue27- that sounds good**

**sasu23- this time, don't walk out on me**

**hyugablue27- lol, i wont

* * *

**

Lunch, Block 3-

Naruto looked at his date card, "Should I stay or should I go?"

**Choosing dates...**

**sasu23 's date card-**

**Couple- sasu23 and yamanakaflower39**

**Day- this week on friday**

**Time- 4:00 pm**

**Place- The Mall

* * *

**

I felt like using big words today.

I'm going to be gone for the weekend but you can all survive without updates right?

Thanks for reading please review!


	8. Chapter 7 Makeover

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- wow, just wow. you guys are awesome, thanks for the reviewing everyone! Sry for not updating sooner, apparently there was "heavy traffic" in the site today, i was going to punch my computer if this chapter didn't go through. dumb traffic.

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Underground Muzik CD Store-

_'Let's see, it can't be Sasuke, and I haven't talked to the other girls yet, sigh I guess I'll find out later, it could be anyone. Where is Kin? My shift is almost over and I need to leave'_

Kin came out of the back room with messed up hair with Kiba following behind her.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Finally, I'm going to go now"

"Oookay" Kin wobbled around a bit dizzy like

* * *

In front of The Mall-

"Well, I do need to buy some new clothes today, I wonder who Sakura-chan's date was..." Naruto stood in front of the mall waiting for Ino to come

Ino snuck up behind Naruto, "Hey Naruto, ready for our date?" _'I would have preferred Sasuke as my date, but I'm not a crazy fan girl anymore'_

"Ino!" Naruto quickly turned around and was completely confused, SHE was the one who was supposed to be surprised, not him

Ino giggled a bit, "Yeah, I already know"

_'That takes the fun out of everything...' _"Um,"

"So what now?" Ino said as they walked into the mall

"Hold on, I just need to buy some stuff here first"

They kept walking until they got to the small store Naruto bought his clothes from. Before he could walk in Ino grabbed his wrist, "No, there is no way you are going in there, especially with me, I have a good reputation for shopping"

"Why? I go to this place all the time, what's wrong with it?"

"Just look"

Naruto examined the store, "I just see clothes..."

"The SAME exact clothes you buy all the time, this is why Sakura keeps rejecting all your attempts of flirting, most girls will completely ignore you if you don't look good"

"What's wrong with the clothes I buy?" Naruto had absolutely no clue what she was talking about

"Tsk tsk tsk, there is so much you don't know, come with me" Ino grabbed his wrist again and dragged him to a store called '911'

Ino quickly went through the guy's section and grabbed blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a blue polo and shoved them in Naruto's arms, "Now go change"

"Wait, Ino, what if they don't fi-"

"Naruto, I have a good eye for these things, just go change" Ino pushed him towards the fitting rooms

* * *

"Naruto come out already!"

Naruto stepped out with his polo buttoned up

"No, no, no," Ino went up to him and unbuttoned his polo shirt all the way to reveal his dark blue t-shirt.

"There, much better, but there's still something missing..."

She went back to roam the store and back with canvas high tops, "Here try these on"

sigh Naruto put on the shoes, he wasn't really into shopping, he would always just go in, get the clothes, get out. To his surprise, the shoes fit perfectly, "Wow, how do you do that Ino-chan?"

Ino shrugged "It's a gift"

* * *

Naruto payed for the stuff and they walked out of the store

"Okay, now go to the bathroom and change into the new clothes."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"It's a whole lot better than,"Ino put one hand on her hip and shook her other index finger at Naruto, "this"

Naruto sighed again and went into the bathroom and changed, there wasn't much he could say or do to protest, and, he had to admit, he probably did look better with these new clothes.

Naruto walked back out _'Not again...'_

He saw that Ino was looking at him with eyes that had that 'There's still something missing' look

"What's it this time..." Naruto sighed

Ino walked up to him and placed a hand on top of his head and messed it up, "Your hair"

* * *

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No."

Ino looked like a mother dragging along a stubborn child while dragging Naruto to get his hair cut

When they were about two stores away she stopped and turned towards Naruto

"No way."

"Naruto, I was right about the clothes wasn't I?"

"Uh"

"AND, you want to get Sakura to notice you right?"

"Well..."

"I thought so, so just trust me on this" Ino turned back around and started walking

"I thought this was gonna be a date, not one of those makeover shows..." Naruto was walking on his own this time, he wasn't being dragged _'Shopping was kinda fun with Ino'

* * *

_

Naruto smiled when he saw a pink haired girl at the counter, then frowned when he saw it wasn't Sakura, she had a black band t-shirt on and was reading a magazine

"Hey Tayuya, mind if I use your space again?"

Tayuya waved the back of her hand waving for Ino to go ahead, "Just give me the money when your done, the price is still the same"

Naruto turned around and noticed she had large DJ headphones on with the volume turned all the way up, _'Does she even hear what anyone says?'_

He decided to test if she did, "Nice haircut" he said sarcastically

"Thanks" she replied flatly, still concentrating on the magazine and her music

He got a little freaked out and quickly followed Ino

"That's Tayuya, she owns this salon along with Snake" Ino sat Naruto down in the chair and twisted the chair around so he couldn't see his reflection in any of the mirrors

_'Snake?'_

While Ino was getting ready, a man with long hair and thin green slits for eyes walked into the room, to Naruto he looked really creepy. The man lifted Naruto's chin

"Oh-M-Ge Ino, you really brought a cute one in today" The man smiled

Naruto's eyes grew wide, _'Holy fck, he's gay'_

"I've always wanted hair like this don't you think it would make me look younger?" Snake compared his hair to Naruto's

Ino turned around and giggled, "Hands off Snake, he's on a date with me" she joked

Snake raised both of his hands in the air, "Alright, alright" and he headed towards the door, before he went through it, he turned around and winked at Naruto.

Ino laughed at the expression on Naruto's face once Snake left, "That's Orochimaru, but everyone just calls him Snake"

* * *

After getting his hair washed, wrapped and who else knows what, Naruto was done.

"Voila!" Ino exclaimed as she spun the chair around so Naruto could see himself in the mirror. She had straightened and cut his hair (kinda like Sai's but not as flat) with some side bangs covering part of his left eye.

He shifted his hair around a bit, it wasn't bad, he just wasn't used to this haircut, he had his hair in spikes, for as long as he could remember.

Ino looked at him and slightly blushed, _'Wow, he's IS hott'_

Naruto saw this and grinned, "Like what you see" he stood up

She punched him lightly in the arm, "Yeah, your alright"_ 'DANG i did good.'_

As Ino payed the money (courtesy of Naruto's frog wallet), Tayuya lowered her magazine and slipped her headphones down to her neck. She leaned over the counter and softly pushed Naruto's chin to one side, then the other to examine his haircut. She lifted an eyebrow, "Nice haircut"

Naruto noticed that they both had the same haircut except for the fact that hers reached her shoulders. "Haha, thanks"

* * *

"Finally, let's do something other than 'a makeover story'" Naruto looked around, "Hey the arcade!"

He grabbed Ino's wrist and ran_ 'Now it's her turn to be dragged around' _Naruto grinned

Naruto ran up to an arcade game with two guns on the front, "Here" he put a dollar into the game and handed a blue gun to Ino and took the orange one, "Shoot anything that looks zombie like, shoot off screen to reload, and don't shoot me, got it?"

Ino didn't even have enough time to reply before the game said, "START!"

She started off okay, but then kept on missing and getting attacked because she was forgetting to reload her gun, before she knew it, her character was dead.

"Here, I'll teach you" Ino was speechless as he placed her hands on the blue gun and came up behind her and overlapped her hands with his.

"Aim for their heads" Narutostarted concentrating on the game, Inostarted toconcentrate on something else.

_'He's just so... It's just feels so...' _her heart felt was beating fast and slow at the same time

All of a sudden a large zombie popped out on the game screen, Ino screamed, spun around and buried her head in Naruto's shirt.

Naruto shot him/her/whatever and the game was over.

He put a hand on her head

She tilted her head up facing him and started laughing, so did he. _'He can be so nice, but Sakura is so mean to him though, how does he like her? She doesn't deserve him.'

* * *

_

No folks, the date isn't over. (oh yeah sry for the lack of IMs and sasuhina again!)

My goal for this fanfic? To come up with the most original ideas possible. And the 200 review mark wouldn't hurt either

Thanks for reading, please review!


	9. Chapter 8 Truth or Dare?

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- First off, YAYY 200 REVIEW MARK! and, sasuhina lovers, today is your day

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Arcade-

Ino and Naruto were playing a racing game, and of course, Ino was winning.

"Rematch!"

"Come on Naruto, we've played this game 7 times already, just admit that you lost"_ 'How can he be so sweet one moment and then so immature the next?_

"Beginners luck" _'I bet I'll win this time'_

"_I _have my drivers permit already"

"Let's go do something else..." _'Never mind...'

* * *

_

The School-

After going to her locker Hinata started to walk home.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, "Hey, not planning on leaving me here waiting were you?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot"

Sasuke became a little annoyed, _'Anything having to do with me she forgets'_

"What was your name again? Sasu?"

"Sasuke..."_ 'That just proves it'_

"Sorry, I'm just a little forgetful when it comes to things"

"Yeah, I noticed," _'No kidding' _"So where do you live?" Sasuke was hoping for her to point somewhere near his apartment

"Near the Mall, Ino likes sleeping over at my house because of that" She laughed a bit

"..."

Hinata just noticed the group of jealous girls staring her way

"Ew, look at her, why would he even look at her"

"I'm prettier than her"

"Well I'm smarter"

"I'm stronger"

"I'm just plain better than her"

"She must be a witch"

"Yeah, she must be casting some sort of spell on him"

"She must be making him think she's beautiful"

"Why else would he like her"

The girls were silent for a moment.

"I can't think of anything else"

"Me either"

"We should save him from he evil clutches"

"I will, so he will fall in love with me"

"No I will!"

"No, me! I came up with the idea first!"

"No I did"

"It was me!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

By the time they finished fighting, Sasuke and Hinata were long gone.

* * *

In front of Hinata's House-

Hinata was digging through her back pack looking for her keys, "I know they were in here, I never forget them!"

"Need some help?"

"No I'm fine" Hinata was shaking her bag upside down, everything was already outside of it.

She put everything back in her backpack and sighed, "Well, Hanabi went to a sleepover tonight, and Neji gets back from work at 7pm, I'll just wait for them"

Sasuke looked at his watch, _'1:30pm, Is she really planning on waiting here for that long?' _"Well, we never really finished our date last time so..."

Hinata became nervous remembering what happened almost happened, "Um, s-sure why not?"

* * *

"Really?" Hinata laughed, they were playing truth or dare while sitting under a tree

"I've never told anyone so just, keep that one a secret" Sasuke turned his head away from slight embarrassment

"So now all the guys think that you're..." Hinata started laughing harder

"Hey! It's not that funny!"

Hinata tried to hold her laughter in a sad attempt, "Yes it is!"

"Hn"

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't be so emotional, maybe that's another reason all the guys think you're-"

"Shut-up" Sasuke said playfully and laughed a little

Hinata took deep breaths and slowly stopped laughing, then she thought about what Sasuke told her again and burst into laughter

"I-just-can't-stop" she squeezed between her laughter and breathing.

"Oh! You want something to laugh about do you?" Sasuke started to tickle Hinata

"No-haha-stop! I'm ticklish!" Hinata was trying to make it seem like she was trying to push Sasuke away, in truth she was having fun

"Oh really?" Sasuke continued

Hinata fell on her back with Sasuke over her, he stopped and she stopped laughing, they just stayed there for a little staring at each other until Hinata smiled and pushed Sasuke off her, "It's your turn"

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Well, that takes the fun out of everything."

Hinata laughed a bit

"Now don't start that again" Sasuke laughed as he placed a hand over her mouth, "Would you rather... kiss a dog, or kiss me?" he said as he pulled his hand away from Hinata's mouth

"ooo, that's a hard one" she said sarcastically, "I think I'm gonna have to go with the dog"

"Very funny"

"It is"

"Hn"_ 'Flirty isn't she?'_

"There you go again" Hinata sighed

"There I what again?"

"Getting all emo boy emotional on me"

The ends of his lips curved up slightly into a smile as he raised an eyebrow. Hinata softly punched him on the shoulder and leaned her back on it, _'I've never been this comfortable with anyone like this, except for maybe Neji ni-san, but not anymore' _she closed her eyes

Sasuke too a look at the resting girl against his shoulder,_ 'This girl, energetic one moment then quiet the next, she's different than I first thought, she's not just a pretty face'_

He leaned his head against the tree, they both soon fell asleep

* * *

"Sasuke, truth, or dare?"

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Hinata's face inches away from his

"Dare"

"I dare you, to kiss me" Hinata closed her eyes

He did the same and leaned in, only to find that she was slowly backing her lips away, teasing him, and just when he was about to get the kiss he wanted, he woke up.

It was morning, he stood up and stretched, a note fell out of his lap.

Sasuke,

Truth or Dare?

-Hinata

* * *

Sorry it's kinda shorter than my other chapters, but please review!

Next Chapter-

Chapter 9- The Sleepover (i think, it might change, but that's basically the direction i'm most likely going)


	10. Chapter 9 The Sleepover

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Guess what? I saw the cutest thing today, there were these little kidds, and they were playing naruto!

It was so adorable! They were so little, it was so cute.

i tried to submit this chapter in yesterday but it wouldn't let me, what's going on?

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Tenten's House-

_'What am I going to tell Temari? I was able to avoid the subject at school, but... he's just so different form what I first thought' _Tenten was getting ready for the sleepover at her house, they were meeting up together to talk about their dates. She shook the thought out of her mind, "I hope they like chinese food"

* * *

Ino's House-

Ino pulled her hair up in a bun and grabbed her bag for the sleepover.

She noticed a long piece of paper on her desk before she went out the door, she picked it up, _'The photoboth pictures of Naruto and me..'_

It was one of the plain black and white photobooth strips. The first picture was of her and Naruto simply smiling, the next had them closer together.

The third picture down had Naruto's arm over Ino's shoulders, and the last one was of him kissing her cheek,_ 'He sure is different than I first thought, how am I going to tell Hinata?' _

She put the picture in her bag and left to go pick up Hinata.

* * *

Hinata's Room-

Hinata sighed, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back on her chair

Flashback-

**yamanakaflower39- thinking about someone?**

**hyugablue27- kind of**

**yamanakaflower39- is he blond with blue eyes and his first name ends with an 'aruto'?**

**hyugablue27- um..**

**hyugablue27- how about u ino?**

**yamanakaflower39- mayybe**

**hyugablue27- who then?**

**yamanakaflower39- um, u have to promise not to tell, i haven't told ne one else about this except sakura**

**hyugablue27- i promise**

**yamanakaflower39- i think i still like sasuke, but not in an obsessive way, i try to keep it hidden**

**hyugablue27- i don't get why so many girls like him**

**yamanakaflower39- how do girls not like him,**

**yamanakaflower39- his face, his additude, he's just so cool**

**hyugablue27- oh, i see**

Another Flashback-

"Well that does kind of sound like Sakura, what exactly was she interrupting?" Ino asked

"Um, just a good conversation" Hinata lightly blushed

"So what did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do, so I just walked away"

"If I was in that situation I probably would have done the same, Sakura gets a little crazy when it comes to Sasuke, even if someone is simply talking to him. Once, she accused Naruto of being gay and wanting Sasuke because they talked a lot."

Hinata gave a little laugh, "How was your date?"

"Oh, mine is going to be tonight"

"Are you dissappointed?"

"Oh, not really, there will be other times, I mean, you don't like him right?"

"Um, not at all, no.."

Stop of Flashbacks-

_'I'm not so sure anymore, he's much different than I first thought' _Hinata opened her eyes after hearing her name.

"Hey Hinata! Come on let's go or we're gonna be late!" Ino yelled through Hinata's window

"Be right there! Give me a second!"Hinata quickly grabbed her side bag and ran downstairs towards the door.

Once she opened it something fell in front of her feet, it was a note that was wedged in the side of the front door.

It was a note, the same note that she left with Sasuke yesterday on their date, except it had extra writing at the bottom.

She read it to herself, it was a one word sentence,_ 'Dare.'_

"Hey Hinata, hurry up, don't just stand there!" Ino walked up to the front door, "Well let's go, we're gonna be late"

Hinata jammed the note in her pocket trying not to be obvious, "Oh, sorry, let's go"

* * *

Tenten's House-

Tenten was watching tv, she was crying, "Noooo, Daniel, she loves you! Can't you see that? She loves you for who you are and your kissing that slut? I HATE YOU! Why do you have to be soo blind!"

Tenten buried her head in a pillow, then she heard the doorbell ring, "Just one second!"

She ran to the bathroom and washed her face, 'If anyone finds out about this I'll never hear the end of it"

She inspected her face,_ 'My eyes are a little puffy, I'll just say I was yawning' _

"Hey Tenten! Ooh, I smell chinese food!" Ino was next to Hinata

"Hey guys, where's Temari and Sakura?"

"Wait, I'm right here!" Temari ran to the door, "I'm not late am I?" She was breathing heavily

"No, did you run the whole way here?"

"Kind of"

Tenten looked out the door, "Forget something Temari?"

"Huh?" Temari thought about what she needed to bring, "Nope, I don't think I forgot anything"

"What about Sakura?"

"Um, right, I'll just call her, she won't mind"

_'Right..' _everyone thought in their heads

* * *

Tenten's Room-

Everyone sat awkwardly in the room, the sleepover was made so they could all talk about their dates, but no one wanted to bring it up.

"So, just like last time?" Tenten asked

Ino and Temari nodded and pulled out their date cards and gave them to tenten face down, apparently they've done this before, Hinata tooka hint from Ino and did the same

The doorbell rang, Tenten got up and answered the door.

A couple minutes later Tenten and Sakura walked in, "TEMARI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME, AGAIN! YOU KNOW HOW FAR WE LIVE FROM HERE"

"Sorry, sorry, geez, it won't happen again, anyways, give your card to Tenten so we can start.

"Okay," Tenten said as she shuffled the date cards, "Here's how it is Hinata, I suffle these cards, and we pick the card on top, we talk about that date, and, so on."

"Okay."

"First card is, Saku23 and Darkheart66" Tenten read out loud

Sakura immediately glared at Hinata, "Hinata stole my date!"

"Are you crazy? Sasuke was MY date"

"Ugly date stealing witch! I saw you! You were going to kiss him!"

"HE was going to kiss me!" Hinata protested weakly

"Wait, what? Hinata, you didn't tell me that..."

"Well, um..." Hinata forgot that she didn't tell Ino that yet

"Hold on Sakura, I don't know what your thinking but, darkheart66 is my little brother" Temari knew darkheart66 sounded familiar

"No, that can't be, but I... it was... it is destiny, it was meant to happen... it's, meant to be, I could have sworn" Sakura snapped out of it and started glaring at Hinata again

"YOU, YOU rigged you messed with fate! What kind of horrible person would do that!"

"No, no, I swear I didn't, I-I didn't even like him"

"HA, you said, DID, that's past tense!"

"Okay, okay, Sakura, shut-up about that destiny stuff you're starting to sound like Neji, now, I want to know about that kiss" Tenten jumped in

"Well, um, he said he wanted to know something and I said okay, and all of a sudden he leaned towards me and then, um, Sakura p-pushed me out of the way and um, kissed him, so I uh, k-kinda left."

"LIAR! You were all over him!" Everyone glared at Sakura, after 2 years you think she would stop exagerating about things like this.

"Was that it?" Temari asked

"Well, he walked me h-home and I forgot my k-keys and so he said we should finished our date and um, that's it."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Um, okay then" Tenten flipped the next card, it was Hinata's so she just flipped the next one

"floristicsexpert34 and shogicloud39, so, who was your date really?"

"Neji" Temari just decided to put t out there, she checked to see if Tenten was sad, but, she wasn't at all she just seemed like she always did.

"Why wasn't he at school yesterday?" Ino asked because she was science partners with Neji in Biology

Temari started laughing, "He fell face first, into some poison ivy"

Hinata couldn't help but laugh a little herself, she saw Neji when he came home, he didn't go to school, but he insisted on going to work.

Letting the image sttle into their minds the other girls started laughing too.

"But don't tell him I told you, he might just kill me"

to be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review!

Once again, it took me a million years to get this chapter in, geez with "heavy site traffic"


	11. Chapter 10 The Meeting

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N-** I made my first vid! the link is on my profile, please watch it and put what you think about it in a review or PM,** oh yeah, please read and review!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Sasuke's House-

Sasuke tilted the chair he was sitting on, with one foot on the table

"Why did we have to make a damn sleepover-, uh, erm, meeting" _'At my house' _Sasuke was talking to himself while waiting for the other guys to come over at his house.

"Why do we need to 'talk' about our dates"_ 'I am so damn confused about my date'_

"It's not like I need any help or anything"_ 'I really need to talk to someone about my date'_

"Who came up with this stupid idea anyways?" _'Thank you Naruto'_

"What are we? A bunch of PMS-ing girls..."_ 'I can't believe Daniel did that to Sherrice, sob what a sad soap opera'_

"Wow, my inner self really sucks, SHUT-UP already" _'I DO NOT SUCK, YOU are just an arrogant asshole'_

"So are you and you don't see me complaining"_ 'Hey, I'M not the one talking to myself now am I?'_

"Touche "

Sasuke heard a banging noise from the door, "Hey baka open up the door, your not talking to yourself again are you?"

He opened the door to reveal a blond male teen slightly shorter than he was, carrying a bag in each hand with straight hair on his head and side bangs.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked with a frost bitten additude

The teen shook his head to the side to toss his bangs out of his face slightly (OMG emo boy hair flip! so scene!) because his hand were occupied by the bangs, "Don't recognize me baka? It's me, Naruto"

Sasuke eyed the teen up and down, _'He's good enough looking to challenge me, that can't be Naruto.'_

"Fine, if you are Naruto then let me see one of those bags"

The blond handed a bag to Sasuke, who looked through it's contents.

Surely enough, Sasuke found what he was looking for, an endless supply of instant ramen cups, an small electric water heater, and an Icha Icha Tactics book.

"Alright, you're Naruto" Sasuke went back to, um, sitting, in his chair...

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji came and then they were all... sitting... in their chairs...

"So..." Shikamaru broke the silence

_'Are guys supposed to, like, talk or something like that?' _

"Yeah..." Followed by Naruto

_'I had the hottest frikken date ever... inside that photo booth make out'_

"So you guys wanna like uh, talk or something..."

_'Because I'm soo confused sob' ( -- guess who that is)_

"Uh, right..." Neji pulled out the bottle of lotion, he was almost out

_'Damn, wait, I get to call Temari' _Neji grinned

"Hm?" Shikamaru noticed the awkward out of place grin

_'Too lazy to care now.' _He yawned

Naruto turned his head to see what Shikamaru was looking at

_'Woah, Neji's grinning, with his eyes closed! Where'd that come from?'_

Sasuke was to busy internally sobbing to notice

Naruto looked at everyone, Sasuke had his eyes closed, so did Shikamaru, he had his head on the table, and Neji was still grinning, with his eyes closed.

_'They'll probably fall asleep soon if I don't make a sound... this might be a good time for some pranking'_ Naruto made a grin to match Neji's _'All I have to do is wait...'

* * *

_

Tenten flipped the card, it was Ino's date card

"My date was Naruto" Ino quickly said to relive the pressure and took a look at Hinata's expression, she was smiling

"How was it Ino?" Hinata was somewhat sad but she wasn't even sure if she really even liked Naruto anymore

"Well, he was there to buy clothes also, so I helped him pick out some new ones, and I kinda cut his hair"

"Oh, like when you fixed mine at Sonic Boom Salon?" Temari asked, she went shopping with Ino once and Ino had cut her hair

"Yup!" Ino smiled, If she didn't already have a job, Snake probably would have hired her, he was already making a good amount of money off of the people she brought in, "Snake really freaked out Naruto, I thought he was going to faint!"

Temari giggled at the thought of Naruto meeting Snake, any guy would be freaked out by him, "Hey, that means the next date card is Tenten and Shikamaru"

Tenten noticed the the reaction wasn't surprised, shocked, or mad, it was glad, Tenten smiled, "Yeah, he's a whole lot different than I thought he was, he may be lazy, but he's nice"

* * *

"Okay, Temari and I will take my room, Hinata and Ino will take the guest room, and Sakura can take the couch in the living room" Tenten said after the date talk

* * *

**Intermission!**

I know alot of you don't read the top or bottom notes, so-

**If you are a sasuhina lover please watch my first vid! The link is on my profile, if you can, can you comment it, or write in a PM or review what you think about it? I would greatly appreciate it, Thanks!**

end of intermission.**

* * *

**

The Hallway-

Sakura decided she would talk to Ino before she went to sleep, her ear twitched, she could have sworn she heard the word 'Sasuke'

She was never wrong.

Sakura pressed an ear to the guest room door

* * *

Tenten's Guest Room-

Ino walked into the room drying her hair with a towel, "So Hinata uh, do you still like Naruto?"

"I'm not so sure anymore, do you still like Sasuke?" Hinata twiddled (is that a word?) her thumbs

"I don't think so anymore, I don't think I liked him for the right reasons in the first place, so I'm guessing you might like Sasuke?"

"Maybe, It's so easy to be around him, and he's nice to me, I can talk to him easily" Hinata blushed lightly when she remembered her date with Sasuke, "He makes me a better person, I feel like I can speak out when I'm with him"

"Is that so?"_ 'Sasuke never usually acts like that with anyone, if anyone is good for him then, I guess it would be Hinata' _Ino sat down on the bed, "It sound like he really likes you"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, he never acts like that around other girls"

"Really? Wow." _'There's another reason all those guys think he's gay'_

"Also, I think I might like Naruto"

Hinata smiled, "That's good. Naruto deserves someone like you"

"Thanks"

"Hey Ino, you still remember my password right?"

"Yeah"

"Can you fix my IM profile? I'm not very good at HTML"

"Ooo! Yayy! I love designing things! I'll get to it when I can." Ino rejoiced

"Thanks Ino, I'm gonna go to sleep now, good night"

"Yeah, yawn same here, night"

* * *

The Hallway-

Sakura just came up with the perfect idea,_ 'This, will guarantee my future with Sasuke, and it will leave poor sad, stupid, evil witch Hinata, all alone, just as it was supposed to be' _

Sakura got up, dusted herself off, and walked off to the living room to go to sleep, _'It will all start the day after tomorrow... Sasuke, you WILL be mine'

* * *

_

Tenten's Room-

Temari and Tenten were in Tenten's room, Temari slept over so much it was practically hers too, Temari sat on the bottom bunk and Tenten was on the bunk above.

"So, you like Shikamaru huh?" Temari raised an eyebrow

"No, no, where'd you get that idea?" Tenten waved both her hands in front of her in protest, she wasn't a very good lier

"It's okay Tenten, I won't get mad, I was just wondering.."

Tenten noticed something was up with her best friend, she wouldn't give up on someone she likes, but does she still like him?

"gasp!" Tenten swung her head upside down from the top bunk and pointed an accusative finger at Temari, "You like Neji don't you?" She tried to put on an angry face

Temari blushed at the thought, she was both scared of Tenten's expression, and flustered at the thought of Neji (don't see that everyday)

"Um, uh, no, h-he's yours of course, I w-would never uh..." Tenten's angry expression was really starting to scare her

Tenten automatically changed her face from mad to to a happy smile and poked Temari's forehead, "Just kidding!"

A vein popped in Temari's forehead, "TENTEN!"

"Oh come on, it was just a joke!" Tenten laughed

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

Tenten fell silent

Temari cracked her knuckles, and Tenten fell off of the top bunk in fright, then immediately stood back up

Temari swung a fist at tenten's head, who close her eyes and braced herself.

Tenten waited for the impact, only to be greeted by a poke on the forehead, "Gotcha"

Then she fainted.

* * *

Sorry, sorry, yes I know short chapter, but please don't rub it in my face, I am sensitive and over emotional sometimes

Thanks for reading!

**Oh, and once again, if you are a sasuhina lover please watch my first vid! The link is on my profile, if you can, can you comment it, or write in a PM or review what you think about it? I would greatly appreciate it, Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 11 Blackmail and The 2nd Date

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or Yoshinoya

A/N- Yeah, I had sunday laziness yesterday sooo, sry!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

SMACK, Naruto swatted away a fly that was depriving him of his sleep, wait, SLEEP?

Naruto quickly woke up from his slumber to see that everryone was in their respective chairs, sleeping.

He swiftly took out a permanent black marker and grinned

"Rule number one: _NEVER_ be one of the first ones to sleep"

_'Especially if I'm here'_

Naruto walked over to where Sasuke was sitting and popped open the marker cap.

He started to draw random little squiggles and spirals around Sasuke's face and then procedded to give him a uni brow ( uni brow Sasuke... o0 ) then a moustace ( once again... o0 )

Sasuke let out a small giggle ( o0 , yes I know. )

"Hinata, your tounge is so small", Sasuke giggled again

Freaked out, Naruto went to his other bag and pulled out a can of whipped cream and a feather and walked over to Shikamaru.

He sprayed the whipped cream onto Shikamaru's hand but before he could tickle his nose with the feather, Shikamaru began to talk in his sleep,

"Hehe, Tenten, that's a new kind of palm reading..."

Naruto backed away, very slowly...

_'I should just stick with the permanent marker...'_

Naruto put away the whipped cream can and the feather then walked up to Neji

_'This is the last one, better make it good'_

He decided to just color Neji's whole face black, write some squiggles on his own face, so he seems innocent, then go to sleep in his chair.

Once he colored in all of Neji's face and started to put some squiggles on his own face.

"Temari, I think I need more..."

Naruto, once again, got freaked out, _'MORE? More WHAT?'_

He smacked his head,_ 'Of course, why didn't I think of this before?'_

Naruto pulled out his Mp3 player and switched it to voice recorder mode, "Blackmail"

* * *

The Next Morning in Tenten's House-

Hinata rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms, it was 8 o'clock in the morning and Hinata was the only one awake, thanks to her cellphone ringing

**An instant message from sasu23 to hyugablue27- hello? U awake? It says ur on...**

**hyugablue27- yeah, i am now ne ways**

**sasu23- oh sry**

**hyugablue27- no its ohk, so, whats up?**

**sasu23- the ceiling**

**hyugablue27- ha ha, very funny.**

**sasu23- i was wondering if you**

**hyugablue27- if i?**

**sasu23- if we could like, go out for some gyudon or sumthin**

**sasu23- like a date, yeah**

**hyugablue27- sure, i'd love to**

**sasu23- so maybe i could pick u up around 11am?**

_'YES! she said she'd LOVE to!_

**hyugablue27- i am tenten's right now**

**sasu23- she only lives two floors below my apartment,**

**hyugablue27- so, see u then?**

**sasu23- see you then**

**hyugablue27- bye!**

**hyugablue27 signed out

* * *

**

"INO!" Hinata rushed over to her friend and quickly shook her awake

"Whaa? Huha? Let me go back to sleep..." Ino dragged a pillow away from Hinata's futon and placed it on her head.

Hinata pulled off the pillow, "NO! Ino I really need your help! I have a date in 2 hours and I don't know what to wear!"

"A DATE?" Ino perked up and went into makeover mode

She circled Hinata a few times, "What clothes did you bring?"

"Uh, not much..."

"Sigh, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, sometimes looks DO matter"

Ino walked over to her luggage and pulled out a dark blue short sleve cotton shrug with a hood, she motioned for Hinata to put it on

"There, it's nice and tight" she then looked through Hinata's bag and pulled out a white ¾ shirt and khaki capri cargo pants.

She threw them at Hinata, "There, now put the white shirt under the blue shrug and add the capris"

Hinata changed and zipped the shrug halfway, then she heard a small knock on the door

"Bye Hinata, I'll tell everyone you left, and I'll drop off your stuff at your house"

Hinata gave Ino a hug, "Thanks Ino! You're such a good friend"

Ino shruged and gave a small smile, "It's a gift"

Hinata went to go answer the door as quietly as she could, as not to wake Sakura up

"Hi Sasuke" Hinata gave a warm smile, Sakura's ear twitched, though she was still sleeping

"Hey Hinata" Sasuke smiled, Sakura's nose twitched and her eyes flew wide open and she ran to the door and gave Sasuke a running hug, making him step back into the hallway wall behind him.

"SASUKE-KUN! Your smiling! I knew you would be happy to see me!"

She then turned her head to Hinata, while still holding on to Sasuke

"Why are you here?" Sakura sneered

"Um, well, I was, and he, so I, so we, and, y-yeah..." Hinata was rambling on, it was hard to explain these things

Sasuke shook Sakura off, "I came to pick her up for our date"

Sakura clung onto Sasuke again, "SASUKE-KUN! If you wanted to see me again you could have just asked instead of aggreing to go on a date with,"

Sakura turned her head and changed her voice, "THAT"

Sasuke pushed Sakura off again, "Actually, I was the one who asked HER out on a date"

Sakura tried to hug (if that's what you call it) Sasuke again but he just placed a hand on her forehead and pushed her away, "Well, looks like that forehead is good for something"

Sakura "humphed" and walked past Hinata, whispering "Evil witch" as she passed her by

"So, are you ready?" Sasuke waited outside of the door

Hinata nodded her head and walke out the door closing it behing her.

She felt something wrap around her waist and blushed lightly, "Well this is our second date isn't it?" Sasuke asked

Hinata just nodded and walked with him to a place called "Yoshinoya" for lunch

* * *

**Intermission!**

1- I made a naruino vid! (the link is on my site)

2- Cagalli Yula Atha, You owe me a cookie!

3- rinoakes, woah, i did not know i had gotten to the 300 review mark until u said that, i satrted all, freaking out and cherring, once again, wo0o0oT! 300 review mark! (now i'm shooting for 400 )

4- TeenTitansForever, i just plain love your reviews.

5- Thanks to everyone who watched my vid!

6- Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

7- HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! AND RCR'S BROTHER! and i guess daniel radcliffe too... (no offence)

End of Intermission

* * *

After eating Hinata and Sasuke went to the park under the same tree they were before.

Hinata pulled out the note, "Hmmm, what should I dare you?"

Sasuke laughed, "Anything I guess"

"So I can dare you to do anything and you'll do it?" Hinata asked cunningly

Sasuke laughed again, she was so cute, "Anything, any time."

"Oh? Any time? That changes everything" Hinata put the note back in her pocket

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What are you planning, hm?"

Hinata giggled, "This dare is powerful, it coulld change my whole life in an instant, it's like having one wishcome true"

She tried to make it sound dramatic, like one of those evil speeches in an after-school special

"Oh No!" Sasuke played along

Hinata tried to mock an evil laugh, Sasuke grabbed her shoulders

"You know, you can be so hyper sometimes"

Hinata collapsed on his chest,_ 'and then calm the next'_

Two old ladies passed by them during their walk in the park, "Aw look at them, aren't they just so cute?"

"I remember when I was that age"

Sasuke blushed a little, _'Okay, this time I won't fall asleep, and she won't get away from me', _

Sasuke raised his hands from his sides and wrapped them around Hinata

_'How does she do that?'_

He pushed the bangs out of her face, and then kissed her forehead

He noticed a light pink blush form on Hinata's cheeks

"Hey! You aren't asleep!" Sasuke turned as red as a cherry

She popped an eye open and smiled, still on his chest, "Gotcha"

She lightly kissed him his lips, "Not planning to take advantage of me in my sleep now are you?"

Sasuke was a little nervous, "No, um, never, no."

"Good cause then I would have to kick your ass" she punched him playfully

* * *

Thanks for reading please review! (sorry if you think the chapter is short...)

The story may end in the next 4-7 chapters because i have already figured out the rest of the plot, but i might start a new fic after, or it might just branch off this one, we'll see


	13. Chapter 12 Tears and The Broken Promise

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Yeah, another late chapter, I'm just stalling, trying to figure out what I'm going to do once this fic is over, I wanted it to last longer but I'm going to stick with my idea

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Seminar with Umino Iruka, Block 2-

Sakura sat down in her usual place in the front of the classroom. _'Once that stupid blond gets in here I can begin'_

As Sakura was waiting she noticed someone she couldn't recognize, _'Ooh, he's almost as hot as Sasuke, almost...'_

She decided to make the most of her time, she walked up to where the new kid was sitting.

She placed both of her hands on the table and leaned over, "Heyy cutie, I haven't seen you around here before. My name's Sakura, but you probably knew that already, what's yours?" she tried to sound seductive (gagg)

The teen lifted his head up to see Sakura staring into his eyes and grinned, "HEY SAKURA-CHAN"

Sakura fell backwards

"Naruto? Is that you?" She said with a surprised tone, still sitting on the floor

He scratched the back of his head, "What do you mean? I'm still a cutie" he winked (hey, ooc is my crime)

Sakura smiled, _'So this is Ino's handy work, this will make my job a whole lot easier' _

"Of course! I always thought you were cute, but I was too shy to admit it, but today I have over come my shyness. Naruto, will you go out on a date with me?" Sakura smoothly lied

"Sure" Naruto tried to keep his cool, act more like Sasuke_ 'I KNEW SHE WOULD CONFESS TO ME SOMEDAY!'_

"Okay! Meet me after school up front" Sakura mentally crossed off 'step one' on her to-do list,_ 'Next, step two'

* * *

_

Time between Block 2 and 3-

Ino walked alone to her next class since Hinata had to go to her locker.

Suddenly a door opened up in front of her and pulled her inside.

"Hello, Ino" Sakura had an evil look in her eyes

"Oh, um, what's up Sakura?"

Sakura locked the door, "There's something that I need, and that you have"

"And that would be?"

"Before I tell you that, I want to know how things are going between you and Naruto..." Sakura pulled out her small bright pink laptop

Ino looked at her watch, she still had a good amount of time, "I don't know, I think he might ask me out again"

"Oh really?" Sakura turned her laptop on

"Why?"

"Never mind that, you know Hinata's password right?"

"No." Ino lied

"You don't have to like, just write it down" Sakura handed her a piece of paper and a pencil

Ino crossed her arms, "What makes you think I would give it to you"

Sakura stood up and sighed, "Here's the deal, you give me the password, your life goes on as usual."

"And if i don't?"

"I have Naruto hypnotized, I can make him believe anything I want him to, I can make him hate you."

"So?"

"Don't act like that Ino, I'm not stupid, when you like someone, you get attached, especially when you choose to make out with them in a photo booth."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways. Now, the password."

Ino picked up the pencil and wrote a false password down, "There, now I'm going." Ino walked towards the door

"You don't want to do that." Ino was stopped at the door

"Do what?"_ 'How does she know? She didn't even test the password!'_

"As I told you, I'm not stupid, give me the right password."

Ino hesitated, she didn't want to betray Hinata, but she wanted Naruto more,_ 'Wait, I can just tell Hinata what's going on later'_

Ino went back to the table and wrote down the correct password and turned for the door again, she was stopped in her tracks when she heard Sakura laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Your planning on telling Hinata aren't you? Well, if you do I can just make another date with Naruto, he'll understand. Oh, and by the way, I didn't even know that that was a false password."

Ino opened the door and left, _'Sorry Hinata...'_

Sakura smiled, _'Now step three'

* * *

_

**An instant message from saku23 to ramendude1- earlier i was lying, i hate you, the date is off.**

**saku23 signed off

* * *

**

Sakura put away her computer and pulled out her cellphone and signed in Hinata's IM account

**An instant message from hyugablue27 to sasu23- hey, meet me tonight at school in the hallway in front of tsunade's office, at 7pm, i need to tell you something**

**hyugablue27 signed off

* * *

**

Sakura signed onto Sasuke's IM account once she was sure he signed off, it didn't take much to figure out his password, she figured it out 2 days earlier, it was "72eulbaguyh", typical.

**An instant message from sasu23 to hyugablue27- hey, meet me tonight at school in the hallway in front of mitarashi anko's classroom, at 7:45pm, i need to tell you something

* * *

**

Tsunade's Office 7pm-

Sakura finished up the fileing she did to suck-up to the principal, after school they were on name-to-name basis

"Tsunade, I'm done with the fileing, but can I stay here for about 30 more minutes?"

Tsunade shook slightly awake from her nap, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Sakura took out her laptop and logged into Hinata's IM account

**An instant message from sasu23 to hyugablue27- hey hinata, where r u?**

**hyugablue27- i just, can't tell u this in person, i'm sorry**

**sasu23- tell me what?**

_'yeah, I think I love you too... isn't it weird? I know it's been only a short time but I think I feel the same way'_

**hyugablue27- sasuke, i don't think its working out with us**

**sasu23- what?**

**hyugablue27- i just think i need someone, more my type,**

**hyugablue27- someone like naruto**

**sasu23- i dont think thats really how u feel**

_'It's not how you feel, it can't be, it isn't...'_

**hyugablue27- i know it's hard but that is how i feel**

**sasu23- but its not how i feel,**

**hyugablue27- i'm sorry...**

**sasu23- wait,**

**sasu23- i will change for u, i'll even dye my hair blonde!**

**hyugablue27- i'm sorry, i can't...**

_'Damn, will you give up already? I'M THE ONE FOR YOU SASUKE-KUN!'_

**sasu23- well, if ur happy i am, we can still be friends right?**

**hyugablue27- no**

_'Hinata is corrupting you!'_

**hyugablue27- i mean, think it's best if we don't talk anymore, it'll hurt u too much**

**sasu23- but hinata chan..**

**hyugablue27- goodbye.**

_'Just give-up on her already!'_

**hyugablue27 signed off

* * *

**

Sasuke dropped his cellphone to the ground and stubled on the wall behind him, _'How...'_

He tilted his head upwards as tears filled up in his eyes, _'Don't cry Sasuke, she was just another girl, I mean, come on, what's one girl compared to the thousands of other girls who swoon over you?'_

Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head back down, _'She was Hinata...'_

Gravity pulled the tears out of the slits of his eyes,_ ' How could I be so stupid? We've only been on 2 dates, no one falls in love only after TWO dates, idiot' _

He silently scolded himself

"Sasuke-kun?" a door opened up in front of him

Sasuke jolted his head upwards and his heart lifted, _'Hinata?' _

Sakura frowned, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's heart lowered back in its place and he cleared his throat so his voice would once again be clear and cold, "Nothing Sakura, go home."

He tried to hold it in but the tears escaped the corners of his eyes

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rushed to him, and wiped away his tears, "It's okay Sasuke-kun, you don't have to tell me what happened, I just want to be here"

He looked up into Sakura's eyes_ 'You have to forget about Hinata'

* * *

_

She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Let me help you"

Hinata walked up to the hallway where her Biology class was located, of course, she was 15 minutes early.

She heard a ruffling noise coming from the other hall and went to go check it out.

* * *

Remember, this is a sasuhina fic, don't worry.

Thanks for reading please review!


	14. Chapter 13 Run

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- i really don't have much to say, oh, there's one thing, wo0o0oT! 400 review mark! hell yeah!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

_'No...' _Hinata stumbled backwards, _'No...' _She didn't know what to do, she was speechless.

Hinata turned away and ran, this wasn't what she pictured her night to be,_ 'I thought he was going to tell me he loved me...'_

Hinata shook her head, _'Of course he wouldn't... what was I thinking, we've only been on 2 dates, no one falls in love that fast, I'm just a fool'_

Hinata didn't want to think anymore, she needed to forget about everything. So she did the only thing she could,

she ran,

as fast and as far as she could,

away from _him_,

no,

away from _them_.

That's all she kept in her mind,

_'Run faster...'_

To keep her mind away from tears

_'Run harder...'_

To keep her mind away from the image

_'Run further...'_

To keep her mind away from _him_

She kept her eyes closed, she didn't know where she was going, and she didn't care.

Suddenly, she rammed into someone, and apparently knocked him over

She immediatley got off him, "Kiba.. sorry" she helped him up

He rubbed his head, "It's okay, I'm alright, what were you running from anyways?"

Hinata started crying again, "I have to go"

"Just tell me what happened, at least before your cousin finds out"

Hinata paused for a moment, what would happen if she told her cousin? He was always to brash with everything, she nodded her head.

* * *

Sakura grinned inwardly once she noticed Hinata left. She pulled away from Sasuke and placed her head on Sasuke's chest,_ 'Step four, finished, next, step five.'

* * *

_

Once Sakura got home she signed onto Sasuke's IM account

**An instant message from sasu23 to hyugablue27- hey where'd u go? I was waiting here last night**

**hyugablue27- oh, i couldn't make it,**

**hyugablue27- i got sick**

**sasu23- i needed to tell u something, but i guess i'll just do it now.**

**Hyugablue27- fine**

**sasu23- i just don't think it's working out between us, **

**sasu23- and i don't think we should talk ne more**

**sasu23- i need someone, you kno, more my type**

**hyugablue27- okay, i don't care.**

**Sasu23- someone smart**

_'I need to get her pissed off'_

**sasu23- someone pretty, like Sakura**

**hyugablue27- WILL YOU SHUT UP?**

**hyugablue27- fucking ASSHOLE**

**sasu23 signed off

* * *

**

Kiba handed the cellphone back to Hinata, "Thank you Kiba,I just don't feel like talkiing to him, and I can't just sign off"

"I don't think you should talk to Sasuke at all anymore, he's just another stuck up jerk"

"Don't worry, I learned that"

_'I just wish I would have found out sooner'_

* * *

**A/N! VERY IMPORTANT TO KNOW!-**

Guess what? **end of part one**. **TIME SKIPP**! (i gots cookies and a pie!)

I'll try to get the new chapter in today

The reason this was short was basically because it was an epilouge to part one (if that's posibble)

So please don't be mad that it's short, because it's supposed to be

I want more cookies... and maybe another pie


	15. Chapter 14 Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Time Skip! part two

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Sakura burst into the room with both of her hands thrown up in the air, "Hey guys! I'm getting' married!"

"That's great Sakura!"

"Congratulations!"

"I'm so happy for you!"

"When did he propose?"

6 years passed ever since Sakura made her plan to get Sasuke, and everyone pretty much forgot about it

"Oh, um, actually I proposed to him, a girl has got to be assertive!"

Everyone was at Amie's Cyber Cafe which Hinata ran now, "When is the wedding going to be?"

"Two months from now"

"That's kinda quick don't you think?" Tenten said taking her eyes off of her computer

Sakura flipped her hair, "That's the way true love works"

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then why didn't _he_ propose to _you_?"

"Come on Temari, haven't you heard of the 21st century?"

Ino laughed, "You just couldn't get him to propose"

"Then why did he say yes?"

* * *

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Sasuke just sat in his chair, eyes closed, "Yeah"

They couldn't believe it, they all thought that Sasuke would be that last of the to get married, to SAKURA nonetheless

"But you don't even love her!"

"So?"

"She's clingy!"

"It's not like there's anyone else"

"There's EVERYONE else"

Sasuke opened an eye, "You mean my fangirls? I don't count them as actual people"

Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru went ballistic, "Sakura IS a fangirl!"

"What's your point?"

Naruto raised both of his hands in the air as a sign of defeat, "There's no getting to you is there?"

"There's got to be someone better out there for you" Neji said calmly_ 'That Sakura chick buggs the hell out of me! There is NO way you're marrying her!'_

Shikamaru sat down and thought, "What about Hinata? You seemed pretty fond of her in high school"

There was an awkward silence, then Sasuke got up and left

"Hey baka, where are you going?" Naruto asked

"Out, lock the door" Sasuke closed the door behind him

* * *

Hinata was sorting out some of the old clothes she kept in the back of her closet

_'There's so many of my old high school clothes in here, I should donate them to charity'_

She set aside a pile of the clothes and brought them to the laundry room so she could wash them first.

As always, Hinata checked all the pockets before she put them in the washer, in one of her capris, she found a note, she put it in her pocket and continued with the laundry.

* * *

Hinata opened her cafe at 9am.

She remembered the note she found this morning and pulled it out of her pocket and examined it

It seemed the note was already washed in the laundry once before, and the writing was smudged and hard to read.

The note consisted of six words. The first word started with an "S" and had a "K" in it, the next three words were "Truth or Dare" and Hinata was pretty sure the fifth word was her name.

The last word was "Dare"

Hinata had a confused look on her face, _'This note makes absolutely no sense.'_

That much she could tell.

* * *

Sasuke shuffled through the bills on the table, _'Useless bums, why I let those bums live here i will never know. At least Neji helps pay bills.'_

Frustrated, Sasuke went out for a walk

* * *

**An instant message from cherryblossom56 to fanflame27- hey honey, meet me at the cafe lunch, mwah!

* * *

**

Sasuke took a look at the car Sakura made him buy, it was a bright pink buggy.

He looked at his watch, _'11am, I can just walk there, it'll only take 30 mins'

* * *

_

Hinata noticed Sakura's finance walk in the cafe, "Ohayo, Sasuke-san, meeting Sakura here?" she smiled

"Yeah, So I guess you heard the news?" (note he didn't say "good" news)

Sasuke decided to make some conversation since he would be here for a while and she didn't have much business going on

"Yeah! Sakura told us yesterday, congratulations!"

Sasuke smiled a bit, "Thanks, I didn't even know that women could propose, I always thought there was some kinda rule or something"

Hinata giggled, "Me too, I never really looked into those things, I'm always so busy now that I'm living with Tenten and Ino"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Sasuke laughed

Then a certain pink haired girl's hands appeared behind Sasuke's head and covered his eyes with her hands, "Guess who Sasuke-kun!"

Her head popped out from behind him and smiled, "Bye Hinata, we have some things to do"

* * *

That night Hinata had an odd dream, about a boy and a girl.

She couldn't see their faces, and she couldn't hear their names.

They loved each other, but they didn't tell each other, Hinata could feel their pain, she wanted to help but she couldn't move.

The dream was forcing her to feel everything the boy and the girl were feeling.

A scene started to play, the boy was crying, he felt hurt the girl was hurting him, Hinata felt like punching the girl in the face, _'How could she do that to him?'_

Hinata felt like shot shot in the heart and it won't stop bleeding

The scene blurred and she heard a whisper in her ear, "You don't know the whole story..."

Hinata woke up, gasping for air.

* * *

Once Hinata woke up, she turned on her computer, wrote everything down from her dream in a document, _'I know this will be important, some how...'

* * *

_

"Hey Sasuke, Sasuke, wake-up already!" Sasuke opened his eyes to see his roommates.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Sasuke rubbed his eyes trying to get over the drowsiness

"Hey, you know how everyone has those bachelor party's the day before their wedding?"

Sasuke just rose an eyebrow, _'What the hell are they talking about?'_, Sasuke put the pillow over his head, _'And it's Saturday! Can't they just leave me alone...'_

Naruto pulled the pillow off his head, "Well, since your getting married so soon, why not have a bachelor month?"

"Mph, Whatever.. just let me sleep"

"Just be ready before 5:30pm"

Sasuke had no idea what he was getting himself into

* * *

Hinata was in a daze, what did her dream mean?

She snapped out of it when three men walked into the cafe, "Hey Hinata-chan!"

"Hi, Naruto-kun"

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji walked in, "Don't mind us we're just here to talk"

They sat down on a couch (my cafe is just gonna be rockin like that.)

Hinata decided to move away a little so she wouldn't be tempted to eavesdrop on their conversation

"So should we bring him to one of _those _clubs first?" Neji asked

"Nahh, we should save that for when we're really desperate or he will call of the whole thing"

"Let's start with something light first, so he won't get suspicious" Shikamaru suggested

"How is that ever going to get him away from Sakura?" Naruto borderline whined

"Clam down baka, I know what I'm doing" Shikamaru shut Naruto up

"Shikamaru's right, we don't want him getting suspicious" Neji added

* * *

Ohk, short chapter, but I'm going through some junk right now, and I won't have a lot of time with my computer anymore, keep in mind it actually takes me hours to make these chapter's cause I'm lazy.

Please review! Oh yeah, I need some ideas on what Sasuke's job should be btw.

Thanks for all the cookies! And pies! i even think i got a cake in there


	16. Chapter 15 Dinner Date

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, or Fraccaso

A/N- If the story is sad, my bad (oh my freaking gosh, that rhymes.)

also, trust me people, this is a sasuhina fic, that won't change

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

"Come on"

"I don't think so..."

"Just once"

"I'm not so sure.."

"You really need to unwind, your always so busy"

"Well..."

"GREAT!" Tenten and Ino said almost simultaneously as they pushed Hinata towards the computer

"Now hurry, it's almost 5:30"

"Wait, aren't you guys going to enter your names too?"

"No, we got stuff to do"

"Right..."

Hinata entered her name and age group at konohadate

It's not that she never had dates before, every once in a while she would go on a date with Kiba but they both knew they would never be more than just friends.

"Great, it's starting to choose dates, well leave the room now" Ino said as she and Tenten left the room

* * *

"Okay Ino, your sure you heard them absolutely right?" Tenten asked 

"I'm sure, we still have a good chance of getting those two together with the guys giving Sasuke a 'bachelor month'. Sasuke and Hinata seem to have forgotten what happened before"

"Well come on Ino, it's been like what? 6 years? We were 15 back then"

"Yeah, but no one forgets anything like that"

"You know how Hinata is..."

"I could never force myself to forget something like that."

* * *

Hinata waited outside of Fraccaso for her date, _'The screen name sounds sort of familiar, maybe I've met him before'_

After waiting for a few minutes a man with an emotionless face walked up to her, "Hyuga blue twenty-seven, right? Hinata."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head, "I knew that the screen name sounded familiar. Well since we're in this situation, I think it's best if we just keep it friendly"

The man smirked "Aww, that takes the fun out of everything"

Hinata giggled and followed him inside the restaurant, "You know _she_ wouldn't like it"

"Well we don't have to tell _her_"

Hinata giggled again, "I'd rather keep it friendly, I don't want to ruin my friendship with her"

"Hn." He gave up

"Oh look! There's Tayuya! Let's go say hi!" Hinata grabbed her date's wrist and dragged him over to the table

Tayuya and Hinata had become good friends over the past six years. Ino would invite Tayuya over for dinner every now and then, and sometimes Tayuya would give Hinata a free hair cut and style. Hinata used to be intimidated of her because of her foul mouth, but Hinata eventually got used to it. She found her inner self actually cursing at other people sometimes!

"Hey Tayuya! What are you doing here by yourself?" Hinata asked

"Well actually I'm not by myself my date is..." Tayuya stopped herself when she noticed the hott guy standing next to Hinata

"Heyy what's your name?" Tayuya said seductively

"Well I um," Hinata's date was kind of shocked

Tayuya put a finger to his lips "Shh, I don't care anymore, I'm bringing your fine ass clubbing!"

Tayuya grabbed his wrist and ran out of the store yelling , "Hey Hinata I'm going to borrow him for the rest of the night k?"

_'Wow, she's so controlling, it's sexy' _the man thought as he was dragged back out of the restaurant,_ 'I might enjoy this...'_

She was out of the restaurant before Hinata could protest, _'Tayuya could have some common sense, Temari would kill her if she did anything to her little brother'_

She sat down at the table Tayuya left behind,_ 'Might as well eat, I'm starving anyways'

* * *

_

**Intermission!-**

Ohk, here's the deal, yesterday my sister took the computer as her own with her friends, right now i am in my "the whole wold hates me and i will cry at random reasons for reasons unknown to the universe" mode, and today I had a visit to the dentist from hell, so this length is the best I could do.

Takes a bite of suspicious cookie from unknown sender in e-mail

gets a sugar rush

thanks for all the cookies/everything else that tastes so good it can't possibly be good for me!

end of intermission

* * *

He splashed his face with water in the bathroom, _'She is way to controlling, maybe I can just sneak out and ditch her, If i have to take another curse word from her I'm going to explode.'_

He walked to the door of the bathroom and took a peek at the table he was sitting at, 'That's not Tayuya...'

He walked up to the girl who was sitting at his table, "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression, "May I ask you the same thing?"

"I was on a date with Tayuya"

"Wait, aren't you and Sakura..."

"Bachelor month, don't ask. So why are you here again?" Sasuke was still confused

"Tayuya stole my date and took him clubbing" Hinata said, sounding a little depressed, she liked time with herself but not all the time.

_'There is a god' _Sasuke was glad to know that he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of ditching anyone

"Well Sasuke-san, mabe you would like to join me, my treat"

"No" He said coldly

Hinata turned her head down in embarrassment, _'No? Well of course, like he would use his spare time on someone like me'_

"Oh, um, g-goodbye then" _'Damn, why does my stuttering come back at the worst of times?'_

"That's not what I meant." He said again in his unfathomable tone

"Huh?" _'WHAT ELSE COULD NO MEAN?'_

"I meant, no, you aren't paying for dinner, I am" He said as he sat down

"Oh, Th-thank you. So would this be like a..."

"Maybe" Sasuke was looking through the menu

"I just don't want to mess up anything between you and Sakura, so let's just keep it friendly, I know she would do the same for me" (wanna bet?) She said with concern

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure it won't"

* * *

Shikamaru popped his head out of a newspaper to check on Sasuke's and Tayuya's date,_ 'WHAT THE HELL? THAT ISN'T TAYUYA!'_

He grabbed Naruto, who was reading Icha Icha Violence, by the collar and gave a harsh whisper, "WEREN'T YOU WATCHING BAKA? WHERE DID TAYUYA GO? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH TO BRIBE THE KONOHADATE PEOPLE? YOU BAKA!"

Naruto freed himself of Shikamaru's grasp and gave a harsh whisper back, "WELL THIS ISN'T ALL MY FAULT! YOU WERE BUSY NAPPING!"

"I MADE THE PLAN, AND IT WAS FOR YOU TO WATCH THEM!"

Shikamaru calmed back down, "Well, it already happened so we have to set up another date between him and Tayuya."

"One question, why Tayuya?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Uhhhh" Naruto was in his (rather overused) confused state

"Baka, do I have to explain everything to you? Tayuya has pink hair, Sakura has pink hair. Tayuya has a straight forward and evil attitude, Sakura has and evil and straight forward attitude. Get it?"

"Righht... I knew that"

There was an awkward silence after Hinata and Sasuke ordered their food, so Hinata decided to make some conversation

"So, are you excited?"

"For the food? Not really" Sasuke joked

Hinata giggled and shyly placed her hand limply over her mouth to cover her giggle

Sasuke took note of her actions,_ 'Aww, that's so cute!'_

"My inner self really sucks" He muttered under his own breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Sasuke waved it off

Hinata giggled again

"What?"

"It's just kind of funny seeing a man with an engagement ring on"

"It's not that funny..." Sasuke looked at the ring on his left hand trying to find something funny about it

"Yes it is" Hinata laughed at the sight of Sasuke examining his ring

"Very funny" He said once he noticed how foolish he looked while looking at his ring

"It is" They both broke out laughing

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto were shocked at the scene they were witnessing. 

All the smiles Sasuke was giving away.

All the laughs.

And oh, the playful sarcasim!

"Ne, Shikamaru, maybe instead of Tayuya, maybe we could try setting up..."

They looked at each other

"Nahh..."

* * *

**Please read if you love me (like a friend/writer/artist mind you) -**

Ohk, i just noticed something, before, when i was new to i was always too afraid to review other people's fanfics, because i thought it would annoy the person to hear the same things over and over again, and i couldn't come up with anything to say.

so if you like me do this (even if u aren't like me, i still would like to know- ifyou review can you please put why you decided to read this fic, and what did you think of it by the title and summary?

It would mean a lot to me if you did, thanks if your reading this anyways!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 16 The Middle Man

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- OMG 500 reviews! thanks! Maybe i should set my goal bar higher than the intervals i have been going by, ohk, let's shoot for 700!

i have a good idea that will put more IM into this story

oh yeah, and i was listening to this one song, and i was, WOAH, is shikamaru singing/rapping? krazzy kid.

HOORAY FOR 80's movie marathons!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

"Bye Sasuke, I had a good time" Hinata left with a small smile 

_'So should I go offer to walk her home or something?'_ Sasuke stood there frozen. After a while he noticed that she was already gone, _'Too late, this is what you get for not even going on a date with your own finance'_

Sasuke sighed and walked home.

* * *

"So, where were you tonight" Sakura was at the door to greet him 

"Bachelors month"

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, "Now why would you need a bachelors month if you already have me?"

_'Say something smart'_ "It's tradition, and I don't even have a job, and I don't need one, so I have lots of time"

"Oh Sasuke-kun if you needed a job you could have just asked me, I can get you a modeling job, easy" She cuddled up to him with eyes that begged for a kiss

Sasuke let her kiss him but took no part in it, why did he give up easily nowadays?

"No way am I gonna be a model."

"Fine, just get a job, we don't want that endless supply of money going down now do we?" Sakura wasn't only into his looks anymore, it was also the money. She threw that classifed section of the newspaper at him

"Whatever"_ 'Gawd, why do we put up with her?'_

* * *

Hinata had another dream that night 

It was about a girl and a boy.

The girl was in love with the boy's lifestyle.

She would do anything to get it.

Even break his heart, just so she could mend it

* * *

"Do you have experience with cars" 

"Yeah."

"Like?"

"Stuff"

"Well, what it says here is pretty impressive, you can have the job"

"Whatever"

"Don't you even want to know what the job pays?"

"Not really"

* * *

**Intermission!**

Car mechanic Sasuke sounded hott, but I don't know a lot about cars and this story is not about cars so, yeah.

**_New Video!_** I'll put the link on my profile, please watch if you can

and, don't worry, the IMs will be back, i have a plan, please bear (right way? or is it bair or bare?) with me

maybe katomi-chan is right...

i should eat less cookies...

i hate dentists now...

end of intermission

* * *

Hinata woke up to the grinning faces of Tenten and Ino 

"Sooooo how did your date go?" Said a smiling Ino

"I'm tired, and today is Thursday, my day off, leave me alone" Hinata groaned and motioned them to get out of her room

"Well of course your tired you were out so late last night, oh, and by the way, it's almost 11am, aren't you supposed to..." Tenten was cut off

Hinata shot straight out of bed, "Oh my gosh! I forgot!"

She pushed them out of her room and quickly got dressed

* * *

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" As Hinata walked through the door she was instantly greeted by three gray dogs who were begging for treat 

"Hey Hinata, it's okay" Izumo said

"I didn't have a lot of time but I did manage to make some katsu curry (rice and curry with a large deep fried chicken cutlet on it, for those who didn't know), and some rice balls if you guys don't like that

Hana walked in the room and hushed the haimaru triplets, "Really Hinata, you out do yourself, you should really make these guys pay you"

"I brought some for you to Hana"

"I told you last time, you really don't have to"

"That's okay, I'm glad to do it" Hinata walked over to where the haimaru triplets were bent down to hand them each a large treat

As soon as she got up she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders

She smiled, "Hi Sai-kun"

"Are you free tonight?"

"No"

"Oh really?"

Hinata pulled away from him

"Because I'm going on a date with this guy named Sai" she punched him lightly on the shoulder and smiled again

"That's too bad" He played along, "I was wondering if you could go on a date with me, but this guy sounds pretty good"

"Yeah he's okay, but I think he's gay" She giggled

Iruka, Izumo, Hana, and Kotetsu, ignored the flirting young adults, it was always like this

* * *

Sasuke was finished fixing the (uh..) engine. 

He wiped sweat off his forehead and looked around, where did everyone go?

Sasuke took a look at the clock, lunch break

He decided to go to the lounge room (do they have those?)

"Oh hey Sasuke! Want some of the food Hinata brought us? There's some left" Kotetsu asked, mouth full

_'Hinata?' _Sasuke turned his attention to the giggling midnight haired girl

Hinata payed no attention to him, she was too into the conversation her and the guy who had been insulting Sasuke all day

He decided to break it up, "Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?"

Hinata kept on talking to the guy,_ 'Pfffft, yeah right, as if she didn't hear me'_

Sasuke, not wanting to embarrass himself, just went to go eat a rice ball and pretend he never noticed her in the first place,_ 'Then she'll be the one to talk to me'_

In between bites, he would take a glance over to the corner they were at to see if their conversation was letting up, it wasn't

Hana, being the observant one in the group, saw this and found it hilarious, she was trying to stifle her laughter as much as she could

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he walked over and poked Hinata in the shoulder, "Hey Hinata what are you doing here?"

Still no answer

_'WHAT THE HELL?'_

Hana broke out in laughter, which brought everyone's attention to her

Sasuke saw Hinata was looking too,_ 'Right, she doesn't notice me, but when it comes to someone laughing out of nowhere, she turns her head.'_

* * *

Hinata turned her head to see what Sai was looking at, and apparently everyone else, she saw that from out of the blue Hana was laughing uncontrollably 

She then noticed Sasuke, who was standing right in front of her, "Oh hey Sasuke, I didn't see you come in"

_'Of course you didn't, you were busy talking to the ass over there'_

"What are you doing here?" Hinata said, slightly tiling her head to the side

_'Aww, that's cute'_ "Your engaged, shut-up" _'Since when did you care?'_ "You have a point there"

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head even more

_'Isn't she cute Sasuke?'_ "Oh nothing, so what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first" Hinata giggled slightly

_'Is she flirting with us?'_ Inner Sasuke asked himself (does that make sense?)

Sai butted in, "Hinata, your doing it again"

"Doing what?"

"Unconsciously flirting"

Before Hinata could reply, Sasuke made an effort to push the other guy out of the conversation, "So, some date last night huh?" _'You sound like an idiot, you know that right?'_

Sai took this as an opportunity to make Hinata blush, he dragged an arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Aww, I thought I was the only 'luckiest man in the world'"

Of course, Hinata did blush and giggle, "Sai-kun, It's alright, he's engaged, and it was just a friendly thing"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Sai-_kun_?"_ 'SHE CALLS THAT GUY -KUN? HE'S A TOTAL JERK, NOT THE KINDA GUY FOR HER'_

Hinata failed to hear the tinge of anger/jeaslouy in Sasuke's voice and took it as a 'who is this? I would like to meet him' tone

"Oh yeah, Sasuke, this is Sai"

"We've met" They said almost simultaneously while glaring at each other

"I work here now" Sasuke said, now looking at Hinata

"Oh, that explains why your here, well, every Monday, Thursday and Sunday I come here and bring lunch"

"Why?" Again, Hinata failed to hear the anger in Sasuke's voice

"Oh, well those are my days off and I don't do much on those days, so I just come here, I used to just have lunch with them, and then I started bringing some lunch for Sai, and then it just grew into some kind of ritual I guess" Hinata cut herself short to make sure she wasn't rambling on.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing a whole lot more of each other"

"Not that much, you do have Sunday off" Sai gave a fake smile, "That's too bad isn't it?"

Sasuke's blood boiled, he hated that guy

* * *

Yeah I kno, Sai is very OOC, but still, it fits. 

And remember, OOC, is my story

Thanks for reading please review!


	18. Chapter 17 Flashbacks and Flames

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- sigh, i have to go back to school... it may take sometime to update, it may be the same pace, but here's one thing i have to say, thanks for all the encouraging reviews, it makes me feel really good about my writing

and quoting one of my favorite songs, this is how my story writng goes-

"_Are you ready? Here we go. Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow."_

**And if your bored, here's something to do, answer this question. Where did that quote come from, and what movie is it in?**

"words"

_'thoughts'/flashback_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Flashback-

_It's been 2 years after the "incident" and it was pretty much forgotten, Hinata had convinced herself that Sasuke cheated because that's life. _

_She would see Sasuke and Sakura together and they would talk, it's as if nothing ever happened, like it was just a dream._

_Well, ever since then, Hinata and Kiba have been really good friends. And due to Hinata unconsciously flirting, Kiba had a small crush on her._

_Hinata held Akamaru in her arms, "Kiba, how could you neglect this adorable puppy?"_

_Kiba rolled his eyes, "He's not so adorable when he kills your shoes"_

"_Aww this cute thing?"_

_Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru walked over to the new (dang, what do you call a car mechanic place?) place Kiba's older sister, Hana, just started to work at to drop off some lunch that Kiba's mom and Hinata made_

_They walked into the lounge where Hana was a lounging (for some reason that cracks me up, lunge, lounging, hahahah) obviously exhausted_

_Akamaru jumped off of Hinata and went to go convince the haimaru triplets to play with him_

"_Oi, nee-san, you look tired"_

_Hana opened her eyes and sat up groaning, "Yeah, I gotta teach this kid how to fix a car"_

"_Giving you a hard time"_

"_Well he seemed to be a jerk sometimes, but, he's alright"_

_As Hana and Kiba continued their conversation Hinata turned her attention to a boy in the back, working on an engine (i can't come up with ne thing else)_

_Something seemed, familiar, about him._

"_FUCK!" The guy instantly zipped his hand away from the engine_

_Hinata rushed over him and took his hand,"Your burnt, let me help you"_

_She examined his hand, "It seems to be only a 1st degree burn, it only reached the epidermis"_

"_Epi-what?" was all he could get out as Hinata brought him over to a nearby sink and rinsed the burn with cold water and patted it dry when she was done, "No rubbing"_

_After an awkward silence Hinata decided to just leave to the lounge_

_Hana looked towards the door, "Finally, Sai, you've been working on that car all day, I told you to take a break earlier, your stubborn you know that?"_

_Hinata, confused, turned around to seethe boy behind her, "Hn."_

_He walked over to the couch opposing the once Hana sat at._

_Hana noticed the burn on his hand, "Had trouble?"_

_He raised his hand so the burn would face Hana, "What this? It's nothing" He tried not show any signs of pain, it still hurt._

_He gave the burn a light tap to test it and immediately winced_

_Hinata went over to him again and took his hand away from him, "Don't do that!"_

_She dabbed it with the wet paper towel that was still in her hand_

_Kiba burned with jealousy, "Hinata he's fine, I gave my sister her lunch already, let's just go now."_

_Sai noticed the jealousy and chose to irritate Kiba_

"_Ah, it still burns" Sai made a fake wince_

_'That's not like him' Hana thought, being observant_

"_Oh, I have some ointment at home that might help, maybe I can come by tomorrow" _

_She took his hand tenderly and lightly rubbed his burn wound, Sai blushed under his skin_

"_Really you'd do that? Thanks.." _

_'Okay, that's just plain corny for Sai... how fake' Hana thought_

_Hinata didn't seem to notice, "No problem" she let go of his hand_

_Sai gave a fake wince again to get her attention_

_She took his hand again, and kissed the wound lightly, "I think you'll last until tomorrow, come on, it's not even that bad"_

_Sai took a quick look at Kiba, he was practically burning more than he was._

_Time to top it all off._

_Sai touched his lips with the other hand, "I think my lips got burned too"_

_Hinata giggled at his behavior_

_He could make her smile, he liked that._

_Kiba was gonna kill Sai, "Come on Hinata, let's just go, Akamaru is tired"_

_Akamaru gave Kiba a look that basically said, "Nope, I'm having a great time, you just wanna get Hinata away from Sai, because you can't work up the courage to flirt"_

_Hinata picked up Akamaru, "Bye Hana, see ya Sai"_

_

* * *

_

**Intermission!-**

please don't get mad at me if you don't like the big flash back

i tried a lot to make nothing rhyme with Sai's name, i didn't think it would be that hard

and thanks for the reviews! reviews make me feel special

end of intermission

* * *

Hinata saved her chapter and pressed submit, "Finally, it's finished"

She had been writing this story for months, and now she could release it to the world under the pen name "angel.eyes"

An hour later she got 2 reviews-

**holy crap, this stry suks ass dont quit yr day job you should lke, burn tis story, its so bad it could cill sumeone is this sereously a joce? NO ONE in the known unevers could make my eies burn so much. sereously, stop writeng**

**-john cool**

Right now Hinata's inner self wanted to rip this guy a new one (heheheh) but she couldn't help but tear up, was she really that bad a writer?

It took a while before she could bring herself to read the next one.

**Hey john cool, your an idiot, I hate to stoop down to your level, but, go die. I read your last story and it's dirt compared to this one, quote, " I'm A KRAZZY SUGAR LODED SQURREL!". I'm surprised you even used an apostrophe. I mean, do you even know how grammar retarded you are? Not to mention stupid. Do everyone a favor and drop dead.**

**Angel Eyes, this is by far the best story I have ever read, don't listen to that jerk. **

**-expand.my.infinate**

Hinata's heart was practically dancing, not only did someone like her story, but he/she said it was the BEST!

She decided to give a review reply, but what to say?

How about, "YEAHH! BURN THE JERKK!"?

No..

How about, "Thank You!"?

Well, yeah, but she wanted to put more in there.

**Thank you for what you said. I probably wouldn't have done anything, I might have even deleted my story. Do you really think my story is that good? I've been working on it for months and want to be a writer, so this really means a lot to me. Once again, thank you very much.**

**-angel.eyes**

She clicked send

Shortly after, she got a friend request on her IM account, it was from someone with the screen name "fanflame27" and it came with a message

**An instant message from fanflame27 to angeleyes23- your welcome**

**angeleyes23- excuse me?**

**fanflame27- on sry, i'm "expand.my.infinate" i reviewed ur story?**

Hinata instantly clicked accept on his friend request

**angeleyes23- oh, thank you**

**fanflame27- u already said that**

**angeleyes23- oh i just felt like i needed to say it again**

**fanflame27- dont worry it's clear **

**angeleyes23- so u really think my story is that good**

**fanflame27- no**

**angeleyes23- oh...**

**fanflame27- i KNOW your story is that GREAT**

**angeleyes23- u don't mean that..**

**fanflame27- just take the compliment**

**angeleyes23- oh, thanks you**

**angeleyes23- thank**

_**'Well that's the first time i've ever made a typo'**_

**fanflame27- so, i g2g, talk to u later?**

**angeleyes23- i don't talk to strangers **

**fanflame27- i'll just have to stop being a stranger then**

**angeleyes23- i'd like that, so talk to you later?**

**fanflame27- i'd like that**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!

aww dang... i'm all out of hello panda cracker chocolate things... damn... '


	19. dang

Ohk, right now I am on my mom's computer because guess what?

1. My computer has about 53 viruses on it.

2. because of my sister

3. I had to uninstall a bunch of stuff

4. because of my sister

5. school starts in a week

6. I have to do band stuff and memorize it in two weeks

7. I also have to fix my computer (and i'll have my sister help me to redeem herself)

But there's **good news**!

_Wanna chat with me and the other people who read this fanfic?_ (dang, that sounds like a stupid pop-up ad) Go to my xanga site and there is a chatter box on the right, where it says anonymous, put your name, and the box below it is where you put the message. I will put the link on my profile.

When I get my computer fixed I will write a new chapter, but it might take more than 4 days, then I will replace this chapter with that one.

I promise I won't abandon this fic, you can kill me if I do.

Thank you and please be patient.

-amie.stargazer


	20. Chapter 18 All That is Correct

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Ah, finally some writing time, enjoy

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

--------------------

Hinata ran up to the tree, stretched her arms, and rested her back againt the trunk, Sai followed slowly behind her

"Really, what is with you and this tree" Sai leaned next to Hinata

"Hm?"

"Every time we go out, we always end up at this tree"

Hinata examined her surroundings, "Really? I never really noticed"

Sai sighed,_ 'Right... After like what? 678 dates?'_

He turned his head towards Hinata's closed eyes,_ 'We've been through all that and still, not one kiss...'_

His eyes trailed to her lips, _'I could just...'_

Sai closed his eyes and leaned in, and sure enough, skin met skin.

But something was wrong,_ 'Hinata's lips aren't... thick?'_

He opened his eyes.

Hinata had two fingers horizontally placed on her lips, with her plam facing towards him, she raised an eyebrow.

Sai backed away a bit, "Uhh, um, y-you should probably g-get home it's s-sorta late, I'll walk y-you, y-yeah,"

Hinata giggled at his sad attempt of 'changing the subject' and played along

Right when they reached her door Sai dashed away, Hinata giggled and went inside

--------------------

**angeleyes23 signed on**

**An instant message from fanflame27 to angeleyes23- hey**

**angeleyes23- hey**

**awkward silence**

**fanflame27- so, how was ur day?**

**angeleyes23- pretty good, thanks for asking. Urs?**

**fanflame27- u gotta give me more than that**

**angeleyes23- uh, my day was _really _good?**

**fanflame27- eh, it's getting there**

**angeleyes23- so how was ur day?**

**fanflame27- i said u were getting there, i didn't mean u should stop**

**angeleyes23- oh, well... i had a date today  
**

**fanflame27- yes, go on...**

Hinata tried to think of the best thing she could put on there

**angeleyes23- and the guy was really great?**

**fanflame27- u seem like ur hiding something**

**angeleyes23- and how would u kno?**

**fanflame27- i just do**

**angeleyes23- yeah because ur the king of all things correct (sarcasim)**

**fanflame27- so what r u hiding?**

**angeleyes23- i didn't say i was hiding anything**

**fanflame27- but u are.**

**angeleyes23- and how would you kno?**

**fanflame27- we're going in a circle here.**

**angeleyes23- hm? I didn't notice**

She did.

**fanflame27- something happen with this guy hm?**

**angeleyes23- well...**

_'Well, it's not like he knows Sai anyways...'_

**fanflame27- yes, go on...**

**angeleyes23- he tried to kiss me**

**fanflame27- there, now was that so hard?**

**angeleyes23- yes. **

**fanflame27-we'll have to work on that**

**angeleyes23- okay, now ur turn, how was ur day?**

**fanflame27- sucked**

**angeleyes23- yes, go on...**

**fanflame27- r u mocking me?**

_'OMG That's sooooo CUTE!'_

**angeleyes23- maybe...**

**fanflame27- so what should we talk about now**

**angeleyes23- what, that's it?**

**fanflame27- huh?**

**angeleyes23- u have to give me more than 'sucked'**

**fanflame27- oh really?**

**angeleyes23- yes**

**fanflame27- fine then, it _really _sucked**

**angeleyes23- r u mocking me?**

**fanflame27- u tell me.**

**angeleyes23- trying to change the subject?**

**fanflame27- who said i was?**

**angeleyes23- i did.**

**fanflame27- that's right because ur the queen of all that is correct (sarcasm)**

**angeleyes23- GASP! How did you find out my secret identity? (sarcasm)**

**fanflame27- because luke, i am ur father.**

**angeleyes23- hahahahhahahahahahaha**

--------------------

**Intermission!-**

Thank you very much misoprokramen! you are the winner!

oh yes and Riika Kirakira, your idea sounds very interesting and i would like to see that in a fic, some people may not agree on the summary but i believe what matters most is what is written in the story and your sounds like it could end up very good.

I was just wondering if the "girl" is an OC or a real character, i think it would be interesting if it was one of the actual characters that "he" hasn't seen before, just my opinion.

o0o, what if she had a grand daughter that he knew and maybe liked? Hmm, wait, nvm, this is ur story my imagination is just running a bit wild here

eh, i think i'm forgetting someone... it's been a while, i guess i'll figure it out later

oh yes, and thanks you all for being patient with me! and thanks to all the people who write in the caht boards too except for my sister

end of intermission.

--------------------

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji stood at the door of the hallway in awe, Sasuke was practcally rolling on the floor laughing.

They just stood there, each with different thoughts,

_'He's on crack, or marijuana, I just know it, it must be drugs, maybe it's some type of weird steroid...'_

_'What the hell is wrong with him? It's crack, I just know it.'_

_'Sasuke on the computer at midnight laughing from an overdose of crack, now that's something you don't see everyday.'_

Of course, they were all wrong.

--------------------

**angeleyes23- okay, now that we're back on topic, how was your day?**

**fanflame27- do u expect me to give up so easily?**

**angeleyes23- yes please **

**fanflame27- oh of course, but just because ur the queen of all that is correct**

**angeleyes23- why thank u**

**fanflame27- well, i got a new job**

**angeleyes23- and that would be?**

**fanflame27- u wouldn't happen to be a stalker now would u?**

**angeleyes23- umm...**

**fanflame27- OO**

**angeleyes23- lol, u make me laugh, i like that**

**fanflame27- so ur not a stalker?**

**angeleyes23- mayybe...**

**fanflame27- (slowly backs away) lol**

**angeleyes23- oh, it's getting late, and i have work tomorrow, goodnight**

**angeleyes23 signed off**

**fanflame27- goodnight**

**angeleyes23 was unable to receive the message for it seems she offline**

**fanflame27- shut up i think i kno that.**

**angeleyes23 was unable to receive the message for it seems she offline**

**fanflame27- it wasn't directed towards her,**

**angeleyes23 was unable to receive the message for it seems she offline**

**fanflame27- so how was ur day?  
**_'Damn, I'm going crazy'_

**angeleyes23 was unable to receive the message for it seems she offline**

**fanflame27- nevermind...**

**angeleyes23 was unable to receive the message for it seems she offline**

**fanflame27 signed off**

--------------------

yes i kno it may seem short to some people out there... but the chapter must end here, please review!

I will try to make another chapter as fast as i can, but please tell me what u think of this one so i can find out what u do, or don't like in the story.

See? I said i wouldn't abandon the fic


	21. Chapter 19 So Far Away Yet

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- I am in a jazzy mood right now, i wish i could write my life like a story, is that a mental problem? Or maybe just a dream.

WHY ISN'T THE STUPID RULER TOOL WORKING?

oh well...

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

-

E-mail To- fanflame27

From- angeleyes23

Hey. Yes I know, "Weird girl, I just barely know her and she's already sent me an e-mail." You don't have to read this e-mail if you don't want to though yes I know, makes no sense, "Then why would she send it?"

Well I see that your not logged on and I felt like I needed to just, well, talk, to someone, without feeling embarrassed. It's just easier to talk to someone on the Internet that I don't really know than it is to talk to my close friends who live with me. And, well, I guess that's just me anyways. Now that I think about it, your not a complete stranger really, your really nice, and for me, that's reason enough to talk to you and send this e-mail. Well, I have to go, thanks for listening or reading, something like that :)

-

Hinata clicked send.

She felt good when she talked to someone online, she could feel better about being herself, without being judged by public appearance, or labeling.

Hinata stretched and prepared to go to work

-

Temari threw the door open, "KANKURO! I'M GOING OUTT! WATCH AFTER GAARA! HE GOT DRUNK AGAIN WITH TAYUYA LAST NIGHTT!"

She stepped out and locked the door behind her only to find Neji behind it, with a big red mark on his head, _'Aww, damn, not again...'_

She ran inside to go get something and as she went back out side she heard Neji mumble something while smiling, "Temari-chan..." (Kind of like what Hinata did when she fainted)

Temari shook Neji awake pretending she had no idea why he was there, he needed his dignity, that was just how Neji was.

"Huh? Whaa...?" Neji opened his eyes to meet Temari's,_ 'Aww, damn, not again'_

He quickly got up and tried not to blush, "I-I came here t-to uh, uh, u-ummm, get some, for m-my, c-cause it's... yeah..."

Temari smiled, "Yeah I have it right here"

For 6 years, Neji had been trying to work up the courage to ask out Temari. So nearly every week he would come to her house asking for a refill of the lotion Temari gave him on their first date, he claims his skin always gets irritated without it (pfffft yeah right.)

It's always the same routine, Neji gets to Temari's door but never eventually gets to knocking on it, or ringing the doorbell, Temari always ends up knocking him out with the door.

And if it's not Temari, it's one of her brother's, and whenever her brothers DID open the door, it was hell for Neji.

It seemed Hyuga shyness was hereditary

-

**Intermission!**

Yes, that whole thing with Neji and Temari had nothing to do with Sasuhina, but i'm going to add them in chapters sort of like a "where are they now?" kind of thing since a lot of u guys liked their dates before, but then ihad to focus the story more around sasuhina

and now for the news.

I will let you all in on a secret of mine, everyone who has reviewed all of my chapters will get a **SNEAK PEAK** of some of my first chapter for my new fanfic! if you loved this fanfic, believe me, u will love my next one. I found another idea (the main is going to be sasuhina again! )

end of intermission

-

Saturday Night-

**angeleyes23 signed on**

**An instant message from fanflame27 to angeleyes23- hey**

**angeleyes23- hey**

**fanflame27- oh yeah, e-mailing is fine with me, i do that sometimes**

_'Yeah, but then you send it to yourself you computer loner.'_

"Shut-up."

**fanflame27- how was ur day?**

**angeleyes23- not that again...**

**fanflame27- come on angel... is it okay if i call u angel?**

**angeleyes23- angel?**

**fanflame27- yeah, short for angeleyes23**

**angeleyes23- haha, ohk **

**angeleyes23- and what shall i call u?**

**fanflame27- flaming hott**

**angeleyes23- lol, what guy spells hot with two t's?**

**fanflame27- a flaming hott one ;)**

**angeleyes23- lol, ur always making me laugh, stop it! **

**fanflame27- so it's agreed, u call me flaming hott?**

**angeleyes23- how about matt?**

**fanflame27- what kind of name is matt?**

**angeleyes23- zack?**

**fanflame27- keep trying.**

**angeleyes23- tim?**

**fanflame27- tim?**

**angeleyes23- is that a yes**

**fanflame27- uhhh...**

**angeleyes23- scott then?**

**fanflame27- what kind of name is scott?**

**angeleyes23- a flaming hott one**

**fanflame27- ...**

**fanflame27- well, i guess if its flaming hott... :P**

**angeleyes23- lol**

**fanflame27- soo...**

**angeleyes23- well, i'm starting a new story today**

**fanflame27- that's a great start, how many chapters so far?**

**angeleyes23- just one**

**fanflame27- why don't u submit chapters in incriments?**

**angeleyes23- i can do that?**

**fanflame27- yeah, u didn't notice?**

**angeleyes23- oh! i see it now that makes things much easier**

**fanflame27- oh yeah,**

**angeleyes23- hm?**

**fanflame27- how was ur day**

**angeleyes23- um, i started a new story today?**

**fanflame27- nope, can't use that ne more**

**angeleyes23- uh, i found out i had a son named luke?**

**fanflame27- WHAT?**

**fanflame27- ohhhhhh, hehe (oo;)**

**angeleyes23- hahahah, u actually thought a had a son?**

**fanflame27- no, i was...**

**fanflame27- trying to be funny?**

**angeleyes23- yes, go on**

**fanflame27- r u mocking me again?**

**angeleyes23- oh, is that what i'm doing**

**fanflame27- yes, yes it is.**

**angeleyes23-lol**

and the conversation went on...

-

The next day-

"SHIT!" Sai took his had away from the (what else is there besides engine?) engine

Hana sighed, "Sai, that's the 6th time you've burnt your hand today"

Sasuke pressed his lips together hard to keep himself from laughing in that jerks face. He deserved it.

Sasuke had to come work extra today, they needed help. '_Oh well, the food Hinata brings is good anyways, and I get to see Sai torture himself with pain, this day couldn't get any better'_

"I'm fine, I'm fine geez stop pestering me already!" Sai went back to work, he was kinda jittery

He kept on turning his head to look somewhere else, as if he was waiting for something to come, or afraid of something that may come.

Sai turned his head, "FUCK!" he grabbed his once again burnt hand

"That's it!" Hana wiped the (uh..) wrench away from Sai, "Go take your a lunch break!"

"But I can sti-"

"NOW SAI" Hana yelled

Sai put his hands in his pockets, tilted his head slightly down and walked away, "Hn, fine."

Hana wiped some sweat off her forehead, "Like a child" _'Why do I have to work with these two, and WHERE THE HELL ARE IZUMO AND KOTETSU!'_

Sasuke yawned

"Too much work for you on a weekend Sasuke?"

"No, I was just up late last night."

He went back to work

-

Hana got up and stretched, "All done, and just in time, Hinata's here."

-

cliffhanger! i think...

kinda short to the people who think it's short ne ways but it was the best i could do for now, i'll update asaic my new word for "as soon as i can"

thank you for reading!

oh yeah **naruhina lovers** take a look down here! i made a **vid** on my mom's comp when mine was down, i'll put the link on my profile, but if u can't wait u can just type in "amie.stargazer" on youtube. Altough i'm not a big fan of the couple, it's a really sweet vid.

Oh yeah, thank you xanga readers!

and thanks u reviewers! you guys are so nice


	22. Chapter 20 So Close

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Finally! (GEEZUS! WORK RULER TOOL! WORK!) it won't listen to me...

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

-------------------

Hinata walked in drowsily and yawned

"Busy night?" Hana asked as she helped Hinata with the large bags she was carrying

Hinata weakly smiled, "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Not to be mean, but you almost look as bad as Sasuke does"

"Hn."_ 'TAKE THAT BACK! I'm beautiful... and Hinata's pretty too...'_

-------------------

Two Days Ago...-

Shikamaru walked up the stairs to his cloud watching spot, consciously, he didn't know why he was even going, there weren't any clouds out today, and it was getting dark.

As he approached the roof, he noticed someone was already there, sitting in his spot.

It was a woman, she was sitting straight up, with her head tilted towards the sky, and a book in her hand.

He stood there, a few feet away, confused.

After thinking a while he went up and sat next to her, "Why are you here?"

"I don't know, I guess I miss coming here with you, I just, needed a place to clear my head"

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

Shikamaru slipped the book out of her hand as she held her trance with the night sky and the stars

He flipped through the pages

Shikamaru let out a little light-hearted chuckle, "It still has all those notes in it..."

Tenten finally turned her head from the sky and smiled at Shikamaru, "We really did have a lot of fun back then didn't we?"

Shikamaru smiled back at her, "Yeah,"

"Why did we ever stop?" Shikamaru wondered

"I don't even remember anymore, we got older, and I guess our lives got to crowded, I mean with my job, and trying to help Hinata with the rent..."

"Life, It's harder than we thought isn't it?"

"Yeah," Tenten rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, "I miss this"

Shikamaru put his arm around her, "Yeah, I do too"

-------------------

Hinata unpacked the bags, "I'm sorry, I woke up really late so I just bought some gyudon"

"That's alright Hinata, remember, you never really had to do this in the first place and we really appreciate you trying anyways" Hana assured

The three each grabbed a bowl, leaving three more bowls on the table

"Hey, where's Sai? And Izumo? And Kotetsu?" Hinata said while frantically turning her head side to side.

"Geez, calm down, Sai's in the back somewhere and Kotetsu and Izumo didn't come to work today" Hana said, mouth full

Hinata had a slight look of depression on her face, "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I just think I did something that may have him a little off course, you know what I mean?" Hinata sighed, "I don't want him to be afraid to talk to me"

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean, so what happened?" Hana asked, curious

Hinata was just about to tell her when she just suddenly became aware of the raven haired guy that was basically listening in on their conversation

Most likely because he had nothing else to do

"I'll tell you in another room" Hinata whispered to Hana

The two made their way to the back room (hey, they have a lounge room, so they can have one of these.)

"Be right back Sasuke" Hana waved

"Whatever" Sasuke went back to eating, trying to figure out exactly what was going on, he would never really understand the language they talk

_'o0o! Gossip! Let's go listen in on their conversation!' _Sasuke's inner self pushed him to go

"No, now shut-up."

_'Come onnn, why not? You hate Sai and he likes Hinata, you know you can use this to your advantage'_

"Just shut up, I'm trying to eat"

-------------------

"Gasp! He did!" Hana exclaimed, surprised

"Yeah, but I just shrugged it off, at first I didn't think it was a big deal"

"Aw, Hinata, he'll get over it, it's his fault anyways"

Hearing this trace of words coming from the two women, an inch of curiosity made it's way into his mind, only to be blocked out.

"Oh yeah, and why is Sasuke here?" Hinata asked, remembering that Sasuke does not come to work on Sundays

_'IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH ME BEING HERE?'_ Inner Sasuke stomped and pouted

"Oh, we just needed some extra help with Izumo and Kotetsu gone, and business is like this a lot on weekends"

Hana, and Hinata sat down and ate along with Sasuke

For the most part, they ate silently.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Hana spoke, "So, how late were you up last night?"

"Around 3:34am" Both Sasuke and Hinata asked simultaneously , thinking the question was directed toward themselves

Hana raised an eyebrow, "So you two were uh..."

Hinata raised both her hands and waved them frantically in protest, "Oh no! I was just talking to someone on the Internet and I just lost a little track of time."

"And what's your excuse Sasuke?"

"Hn." _'OH MY FREAKIN GAWD! WHAT A COINCIDENCE!'_

Hana directed her diolauge back to Hinata, "So, 3:34am huh? And you still came here? And YOU!" Hana turned to Sasuke, "You still came too?"

"Well I usually come anyways and, so I-I just came, i-it's my responsibility..." Hinata faded off not able to come up with any excuses

"I uh.." Sasuke couldn't think of anything good to use as an excuse, but Inner Sasuke did,

_'Hey, at least we got to see Hinata'_

"Shut up."

Hana got irritated, thinking this was directed towards her, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" a vein popped in her forehead

Sasuke coward back a little and raised his hands in protest like Hinata, "N-nothing, I-I was just talking to myself again, t-that's all" he gave a weak laugh to try and convince her

Hana calmed down and leaned back in her chair, she looked out the window

"It's not really my place to do it, but I'm going to close up shop early for today, you two go home right now and get some rest, okay? The weather looks like it's going to rain soon too"

Sasuke stood up, "I'll walk you home Hinata"

"Oh, sure, thank you." Hinata cleaned up and walked out the door with Sasuke

-------------------

**Intermission!**

_**Let's clear somethings up about the sneak peak-**_

1. When I say, "All my chapters" I mean 1-21, not, "wait until I finish" and now, it's 1-22 for those who didn't get it at first

2. If i did already send you the sneak peak, some of the things have changed so just ask me and i'll send you the new one

3. If you don't know if you review all of them or not, just ask me, I'm working on a check off list right now that'll make it easier.

4. If you don't have a fanfic account, that's ohk, just give me an e-mail address or a youtube account i send it on

5. My story will be told in two separate, well, stories you'll see what mean later.

The reason why I made it this way, is because i really want to know what everyone like in my chapters, so I know how to improve my writing more, it would mean a lot to me, thank you for reading this even if you choose not to review

end of intermission

-------------------

oh yeah, new sasuhina vid, i wasn't really thinking when i made it, but i found a lot of sasuhina pictures so i got all excited. The link is on my profile, so if u have some spare time you can go check it out.

-------------------

"So, How was your week?" Hinata decided she might as well start a conversation, it was a long way to her house

"I was fixed with another date on Tayuya last night" Sasuke groaned

Hinata giggled

"Whats so funny?" Sasuke smirked

Hinata went on giggling, "Oh, nothing..."

"No really, what's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that, even though your already engaged to Sakura and everything, I would think that you would like Tayuya, I mean, there so similar, I mean except for all the cursing Tayuya does"

"Yeah, I noticed. They are similar, but I like Sakura because..."

Sasuke paused, why DID he like Sakura?

He just remembered that he was with her,and, everything else was just a blur.

"Sasuke-San? Are you okay"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance, "Y-yeah, I'm fine"

Hinata decided not to bring the subject back up.

-------------------

Dang, did I just do that cliffhanger thing again?

hehe, sry!

Thank you for reading!

(The intermission is kinda important...)

please review!


	23. Chapter 21 Spark

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- OMG 900 reviews!

oh yeah, and congradulations to IzzyLuvsSasuke for making the 900th review!

who will get the 1000th review? I think there should be a special prize for them, mayybe, it depends on what u guys think

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

-

Hinata and Sasuke approached the street where Hinata's yber cafe was on after walking for about the past 17 minutes

"Sasuke, I'm gonna go check on the cafe, you can go home if you want"

"I don't have anything else to do today"

Hinata smiled, "Great, I'll try to be quick"

"That's Aright"

Sasuke followed her into a very crowded cafe, they were practically pressed together

"Umm" Hinata knew she had no reason to blush, he was engaged.

So why was she?

Then something made it's way into her head, an Image.

Or a past dream?

A memory?

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to hold on to the image before her, and see it clearly

Suddenly, she was somewhere else, well, she could see herself somewhere else

A much younger version of herself, maybe about 15 years old she thought, was running through a hallway

She then pushed herself into a small janitor's closet

-

Sasuke placed Hinata on top of the cafe's couch

The people that were once in an askew line, were now crowding around Hinata asking Sasuke random questions

"How did she faint?"

"Is she your wife?"

"Is she alright?"

"Are you married?"

"Heyy, your kinda cute"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Wow, she's beautiful"

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"Do you think she'll say yes if I ask her on a date?"

"I'll take her home with me, I'd bang that"

That was the last straw for Sasuke

He turned around and punched the guy in the face

-

Hinata was now no longer watching herself, now she was there

Against something warm, something she couldn't see

Why was she even here?

Cold black eyes stared at her, "Great, now my hiding spot is gone, stupid fan girls, get out of my way"

"Huh? Fan girl?" Hinata was terribly confused, _'Who is this guy?'_

"Don't play stupid with me, I said get out of my way!" The figure snapped

Hinata heard the footsteps of two people coming down the hallway, and suddenly she couldn't control her words or actions

She immediately pressed her right hand over the person's mouth and grabbed the door knob with her left hand looking for a lock, "Shhh!"

There wasn't a lock there so she just left her hand there

For some reason, she was determined to keep the door closed

She pressed her ear to the door, away from the person

Once she was sure the people outside were gone, she turned around to thank the person with black eyes for not tearing away

But once she turned around, she was in another place

She check her surroundings

"A bench?"

She looked at the person next to her

It was the same cold black eyes from last time

But a certain darkness shrouded the rest of his face,

"Can I try something?" the boy spoke with a tinge of nervousness in his voice

"Um, sure, what is it?"

His eyes connected with hers, his expression was unfathomable

He closed his eyes, and leaned in, it was as if they were mirror images, for a gravity pulled Hinata to do the same, they were a hair line apart

-

Tenten walked up to Sasuke, "Uhh, I think we're attracting the wrong kind of attention,"

She handed him Hinata's purse, "Here, the keys should be in here, so can you just take Hinata home for me?"

"Um-"

"Great, don't forget to lock the door on your way out!" Tenten pushed him out the door

-

**Intermission!-**

hey guys, you still have time for the sneak peek AND your **own personal spoiler **

so, if i skipped you, or you want to know which chapters you did or did not review, just give me a pm

and, yeah that's preetty much it

end of intermission.

-

Sasuke became uneasy, people were staring at him

Well, he couldn't blame them, he was pretty damn good looking

Not that the fact that he was carrying a girl and had a purse slung over his shoulder hand anything to do with it

_'Nope, not at all'_ he thought

Hinata's arms were clutching his shirt for some weird reason

She buried her face in his shirt.

Sasuke knew he didn't have a reason to blush, so why was he?

He made his way upstairs and unlocked the door, and placed Hinata on the couch

For a while, he just stood there, wondering what made him so mad in the cafe

Without even thinking about what he was doing for second, he closed his eyes, tilted his head, and leaned in

-

Hinata felt the soft touch on her lips, was this a dream?

It couldn't be, it felt,

real.

-

Sasuke felt Hinata sit straight up and sling her right arm over his shoulder

This was, different than any of the contacts he had with Sakura, there was something different

a spark?

-

Hinata was no longer sitting on a bench, she was lying down, on something soft

She sat right up, bringing her companion with her

She felt something, a spark, her heart skipped a beat, this wasn't a dream, and she had to find out who stole her first kiss, she opened her eyes

-

"Sasuke?" Hinata blushed madly and backed away to the other side of the couch and turned away from him

"I'm so sorry" They both said simultaneously

"Why should you be sorry?" Sasuke was puzzled

"I-I um, well I k-kind of, and t-then I-I" Hinata stopped

"Why am I at my house? And ON A COUCH?"

"You fainted" Sasuke said unfathomably

Hinata blushed again, "Oh, I'm sorry"

"Stop doing that"

"I can't help it when I faint!"

"I meant stop saying sorry"

"Oh"

"It's late I better get going" _'WTF ARE YOU DOING? I WANNA STAY HERE!'_

"Yeah, I guess"

Sasuke turned to leave

"Wait!"

"Yeah?" Sasuke tried too keep hope locked up

Hinata didn't know what to say, she just kissed one of her best friend's finance, and she wanted him back

"See you Thursday?" Hinata gave the best smile she could

Sasuke smiled back, "See you Thursday"

_'HECK YESS!'_ Inner Sasuke cheered

-

yeah, short, i kno, and i'm sorry, but i must end it here, for this is the end of the chapter

thanks for reading please review!


	24. Chapter 22 Jumpy, Nervous

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- please and thank you!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

--------------------------------------------------------

**A message from fanflame27 to angeleyes23- hey angel!**

**angeleyes23- oh, hi scott...**

**fanflame27- something wrong?**

**angeleyes23- kind of**

**fanflame27- want to talk about it?**

**angeleyes23- u seem like ur in a good mood, i wouldn't want to ruin that...**

**fanflame27- no, i'd rather talk with u, so shall we?**

**angeleyes23- yeah, i'd like that :)**

-

One day ago-

Naruto walked into the Sonic Boom Salon, something he would have NEVER done in his earlier days

"Hey Tayuya, hey... GAARA?"

Tayuya and Gaara were locking lips at the front desk, and the way they were going at it, they were in a battle

and Tayuya was winning

Naruto cringed, _'What is the age gap between those two? Like, 30 years?'_

He noticed someone crying in the corner, the man was holding a drawing pad and a pencil

Naruto walked up to him, "Snake?"

Snake sniffled and blew his nose with a tissue before continuing his drawing, "T-teen love, isn't it j-just soo beautiful?"

Naruto's eye twitched, who was gonna do his hair now?

Someone popped her head in the room, "Hm, another customer? I'll do your hair"

She walked up to Tayuya and Snake, "You guys have been at that all day! I'm the only one who makes the money these days?"

Naruto smirked, _'You always were'_

"Hey come on, are you just gonna stand there all day?" Ino said, hand on hip

Naruto snapped out of his trance and sat down in the chair

"So, what do you want to do with your hair?"

Naruto waved his hand, "Eh, just do whatever you think'd look good"

After about 10 minutes, Ino was already done, "There all done!"

She spun the chair around and stopped it abruptly so he could see himself in the mirror

"Hey, my hair hasn't been this way ever since, like, 6 years" Naruto sat there, kind of shocked

Ino smiled and rubbed the top of his head with her hand, "Yeah, I always liked it this way anyways"

--------------------------------------------------------

**fanflame27- so, what happened?**

**angeleyes23- it's hard to describe, i'm just so happy, and depressed at the same time**

**fanflame27- how so?**

**angeleyes23- well, for one thing i got my first kiss today...**

**fanflame- dang.**

**angeleyes23- yeah i kno, i'm 21 and i just got my first kiss**

**fanflame27- that's not it**

**angeleyes23- oh**

**fanflame27- i wanted to be ur first kiss **

**angeleyes23- aw, thanks :)**

**fanflame27- so what's the bad part?**

**angeleyes23- let's just say he's kinda of in a relantionship with one of my best friends**

**fanflame27- and he kissed u?**

**angeleyes23- well...**

**fanflame27- u kissed him?**

**angeleyes23- not exactly... it kinda went both ways**

**fanflame27- would that be a bad thing?**

**angeleyes23- well, the thing is, that i never even see him kiss my friend, it's always one-sided**

**fanflame27- oh, i see**

**angeleyes23- so, how was ur day?**

**fanflame27- wait,**

**angeleyes23- yes?**

**fanflame27- let's just say, hypothetically, that i was that guy, and i had feelings for the girl i'm not in a relationship with, but i'm such a position that i can't break up with my current girlfriend, what should a guy in that position do?**

**angeleyes23- listen to your heart**

**fanflame27- augh, i hate that song, they play it too much on the radio.**

**angeleyes23- scott!**

**fanflame27- what? well they do!**

**angeleyes23- well, i guess ur right...**

**fanflame27- when am i not? ;**

--------------------------------------------------------

**Intermission!-**

correction- the last paragraph was supposed to say "Tomorrow" not Thursday, i was thinking too far ahead ;)

oh yeah, so i made another vid, it should be on my profile at youtube

i used the song london bridge by fergie, and the subject is naruto girls

i love the beginning please watch it if you can

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Hinata!" Tenten, once again served as Hinata's delayed alarm clock

"Umphlnumgrnakirk..."

"HINATA WAKE UP! Sasuke's here"

"WHAT?"

Hinata sat straight up in bed, seeing that both Tenten and Sasuke were in her room

Sasuke gave a tiny smirk

Hinata's first instinct was to smack Tenten's head on a table, but seeing that she didn't have one near by, she pulled Tenten to her by her shoulders and whispered (quite loudly) in her ear

"Tenten what is he doing in my room!"

Tenten backed away, "Don't look at me, he followed me in here."

--------------------------------------------------------

Flashback-

"_Hey Tenten, your sure it's okay to go in there?" Sasuke asked very puzzled, he didn't think that Hinata, or any girl as a matter of fact, would like their first image in the morning would be a guy, whose engaged, who she kissed last night, and whom she barely knows._

"_Of course! Absolutely! She won't mind" Tenten waved it off, 'Hinata's going to pay for leaving me with the job of training Kin at the cafe, AND ON A SUNDAY NONE THE LESS! THAT GIRL SUCKS AT MAKING FOOD! WHO THE HELL DOESN'T KNOW WHAT COLOR A BLUEBERRY IS!'_

_Sasuke guessed he was wrong._

--------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Tenten just stood there while Hinata looked for a polite way to say, as her inner self put it, _'GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE!'_

Why was Sasuke there?

Sasuke, seeing the confusion in Hinata's eyes, broke the silence, "Hana sent me here to help you today"

"Help-me?" Hinata said, still puzzled

"With that uh, lunch thing or something you do"

"Oh RIGHT!" Hinata mentally banged her head on a table, not ONLY did she forget, the enthusiasim in her voice must have made her sound stupid

--------------------------------------------------------

Hinata brushed her hair, _'There, all done'_

She unlocked the door and stepped out of her room

Sasuke was standing just outside the door, bags already in hand

"I uhh, made some, stuff, since you seemed pretty buy and all, so while you were getting ready I just uh, cooked."

Hinata giggled slightly, Sasuke seemed a little jumpy if not nervous

"Thanks S-sasuke, I have been a little b-busy this week" Hinata mentally banged her forehead on a table again, maybe she was a bit jumpy/nervous herself

The two stood there in an awkward silence

"So, shall we go?" Hinata said with a nervous smile

Sasuke gave a gesture on his face, it was between a smile and a smirk

Tenten, who was with Ino, peeking through the door of their shared bedroom, couldn't tell exactly what it was at all.

--------------------------------------------------------

one of my favorite song quotes- "I will take a hole and label it love; and trick her to fall in from above"

please review and i'll update asap!

who will get the 1000 review mark? the suspense...


	25. Chapter 23 In Silence

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- i need some confirmation, someone told me that my fanfic was the first sasuhina fanfic to reach 100 reviews, is this true?

Oh yeah... sry about the delay... reeeally srryy... 1000th review winner i'll just give you the next one early... ask mysticalmaiden915, she knows what happened...

so, this chapter is a mix of everything, some humor, emotions, and poetic description,

enjoy!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

"Sasuke, are you sure I can't hold a ba-"

"Yes."

"But aren't you having tro-"

"No."

Hinata fumbled with her hands, when she was nervous, her hands had to have something to do, like hold bags. She arched a finger and squeezed one of her knuckles

crack

Sasuke winced

She squeezed the next knuckle slowly,

crack

Sasuke winced again and lowered his sight to Hinata's hands. One by one she cracked each of her knuckles on her right hand, and each time Sasuke winced

Hinata saw this and got an idea

She moved on with her left hand, and very slowly squeezed her knuckle

"STOP THAT" Sasuke grabbed her hand away just before it popped, the craking noise gave him "the shivers"

"Then can a hold some bags?"

"No."

"Fine then" Hinata grabbed her hand away and cracked two knuckles at one time

Sasuke shivered,_ 'Ugh, how does anyone do that?' _He moved all his bags to his right hand and grabbed Hinata's hand with his left to stop her from cracking her knuckles

Hinata blushed.

Sasuke blushed.

Hinata looked down at the hand that was holding hers, it had an engagement ring on it

She shook his hand off

They walked the rest of the way in silence

* * *

"Hana, you could've asked one of US to go pick up Hinata!" Sai tried unsuccessfully to "scold" Hana

"Geez Sai, what do you have against Sasuke?" Kotetsu tried to wait for the food as patiently as he could, Hinata was usually better at being on time

"There just something about him I don't like..."

"Come on Sai, you have to admit, the guy is a carbon-copy of you"

Sai gritted his teeth as he saw Sasuke and Hinata approaching through the clear glass window, they were close. Too close.

"I!" he pointed at Sasuke, "AM NOTHING LIKE THAT GUY!"

_'Yeah? Well you should be I mean, he's engaged AND can swoon Hinata'_ Sai's inner voice spoke for the first time

"OMFG, WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" Sai freaked out hearing his inner self for the first time

"I thought Sai's emo phase was over..." Izumo's eye twitched as he walked in the room from the garage, it wasn't everyday you see 21 year old Sai twitching and flinching while lying down in fetal position telling himself everything's okay.

Hana's hand was on her forehead, apparently she was frustrated, "Izumo, can you just take Sai home for me?"

"Ugh, come on! He's 21! He can get there by himself!"

Hana opened her eyes wide and gave a little smile, "Please Izumo-kun?"

Kotetsu automatically stood up to volunteer and practically grabbed Sai, "I'll do it!"

'Hm, not exactly how I planned it, but it gets the job done' Hana got up and kissed Kotetsu on the cheek "Thanks Kotetsu"

Izumo scowled at Kotetsu's grinning face, Hana noticed this,_ 'Oh, this is fun'

* * *

_

Sasuke and Hinata slipped in quietly as this scene played, they already had all the bags unpacked and were about to eat the fried rice Sasuke made.

They noticed that Izumo left for some reason

Hana sat down and stared blankly at the bowls, normally Hinata was more, complicated with her dishes

She picked a fried rice bowl up and ate some, the first word that came to her mouth? "Dang."

"Hm?" Hinata said with a half-full mouth

"Hinata, I was questioning the plainness of this dish, but, this is great, probably the best you've made!"

Hinata giggled a bit, "I didn't make it.."

"Oh, okay, what store did you buys it from?" Hana cut Hinata off, eager to find out where she could buy more in the future, she was sure she tasted this before, somewhere...

".. Sasuke did"

"WHAT?"

Hinata smiled again "It's true, right Sasuke?"

Hana was amazed, "WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO COOK LIKE THIS?"

"I used to cofomabothdas..." Sasuke mumbled

"You what?" Hana leaned in closer to hear, as did Hinata

"Cofcomibrofdats..." Sasuke mumbled again

'Once again?" Hinata and Hana leaned in even closer

"I USED TO COOK FOR MY BROTHER'S DATE ALRIGHT?" Sasuke went back to eating, while grumbling

"I KNEW I TASTED THIS SOMEWHERE! THE STORE IS CLOSED I NEED TO GO SOMEWHERE!"the angry Inzuka stormed out of the room, leaving Hinata and Sasuke to clean up again

* * *

**Intermission!-**

Okay, okay pleeease don't hate me, i lost all my back up data and new chapter because of a memory stick glitch, (not that i had a lot in the new chap anyways, i was in a writer's block)

i'm really confused, i checked, but i need this to be confirmed, am i really the first sasuhina writer to make it to 1000 reviews? Because... wow. I've had 3 people tell me this, but i don't want to say false info

as i've said in my xanga, i do have a clear vision of how this fic is going to end, i'm very sad it will.

Oh yeah, and the sai/sasuke (not as a pairing!) vid has been canceled for lack of sai pictures without him saying "penis!" or "bondage!"

school is also getting hard and deprives me of my creativity, but i think i can still manage about 1.5 chapters a week

end of intermission

* * *

Hinata was now in the room by herself. She put the leftovers in the lounge's small fridge under the microwave

She then turned off all the lights, exited the room, and locked the door, she had done this before.

Outside waiting for her was Sasuke, "Hana passed by me as I was leaving, she told me to wait for you and walk you home again"

Sasuke was a smooth liar.

"That's okay Sasuke I have a few errands to do, and I bet you have better things to do"

Sasuke shrugged as Hinata walked off, and followed her

Hinata kept ahead of him to make sure he couldn't she her blush, so he couldn't see her smile

Only if she knew that her smile and her blush was the only thing he wanted to see right know

* * *

Sasuke was getting aggravated

Every market, store, and shop they went to had AT LEAST 3 guys who flirted with Hinata.

And guess what? SHE WAS FLIRTING BACK WITH THEM

Wasn't this the girl who Sakura said barely went on dates? That has never had a boyfriend? Who she is "desperately" trying to set her up with guys?

Sasuke had to deliver at least 64 scowls and glares today

In the middle of glaring, cursing, and insisting to hold some of Hinata's bags, he managed to start talking to himself, 'WHERE DO THEY GET THE NERVE TO TALK TO MY HIN-'

Sasuke turned his head to the dark-haired girl beside him, her porcelain face washed with the afternoon sunlight with liquid orbs of lavender for eyes and rose petals for lips.

_'my friend, Hinata...'_

* * *

Finally, Hinata was all done with her errands, who thought she could do so much in one day?

Yet she was still walking, and so was Sasuke.

Neither one was following the other.

"Thanks for coming with me Sasuke" She smiled

But Sasuke said nothing.

After a while, he turned his head to look at her, and she mirrored his actions, he seemed to be examining her face, her eyes, and her lips, she did the same.

His face was worn, more mentally than physically. His lips were just a bit larger than hers, and hers weren't big at all to begin with. His eyes were pools of deep black ink, and they spoke for than his mouth did.

He seemed different today, in the markets, and in the streets, he seemed to be glaring at every person who came up to help her.

Yet every second they talked, he was smiling, she even could have sworn he blushed more than she did.

There was something about him that made her feel happy, loved.

Something within her craved the spark she felt yesterday in her apartment.

Something about him drove her crazy, and she was going to find out what it was

She tucked her right loosely into Sasuke's left, and there it remained.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

YESSS! THE RULER IS WORKING AGAIN!

thanks for reading, please review!


	26. Chapter 24 Clubbing

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- HECK YESS! i just got confirmation, my fanfic is the first sasuhina to reach1000 reviews

I LOVE YOU ALL .

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

And there they stood. 

In front of the large tree.

How they go there? They didn't know.

Why they went there? That's what they were trying to find out.

The third question they asked themselves?

_'What are we going to do now?' _Sasuke wondered

Hinata made a motion slightly towards the tree, and then stopped. As if to change her mind about something.

After just a moment's pause, she walked toward the tree, lightly tugging on Sasuke's arm to follow her, and so he did.

She let go of his hand, and sat down, her back to the tree, Sasuke just leaned against it, still standing up.

To Hinata, to both of them, this felt familiar.

* * *

"HEY SASUKE! COME ON WE'RE GOING CLUBBING!" Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru yelled a good distance from the tree (okay, mostly Naruto) 

"Huh?" Hinata opened her eyes, she was in such a position that they couldn't see her

"Uhh, guys I think I'll just stay here..." Sasuke sort of stumbled

Hinata peeked her head around the tree

"HEY WHAT'S THAT!" Naruto pointed at hinata's somewhat exposed head

Sasuke pushed her head back and sweated a little, "Nothing! You guys just go on without me!"

Naruto began to walk towards the tree, "Oy, Sasuke you seem sorta jumpy today"

Sasuke put his hand forward like a stop sign, "NO! That's alright, I'll just meet you guys there okay?"

Naruto was puzzled, he sure was acting weird, "Fine whatever, we got you some hot dates for tonight, but make sure not to tell Sakura, she'll just ruin our fun"

"Whatever just go"

Hinata let go of her breath once the trio of boys left

"What was that about?" She asked

"You remember the whole bachelor's month thing right? That."

* * *

"CANCEL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANCEL?" Naruto yelled in his cellphone 

"I'm NOT going on a date with ANYONE but my GAARA-KUN!" came Tayuya's voice from the other side

"THEN WHO AM I GOING TO GET TO REPLACE YOU?" Naruto yelled again

"HIRE A WHORE!" Tayuya hung up

'sigh, why do girls have to be so picky?'

Naruto dialed his date's cellphone number and waited as it rang

"Hello?" Ino's voice came from the other side

"Hey Ino, um.. Sasuke's date sorta of canceled on me so..."

"I'VE GOT THE PERFECT GIRL" Ino exclaimed

"GR-"

"-beeeeeepppp-"

"Ino hello are you there?"

"The number you have called, can not be reached, please hang up and try again."

* * *

"HEY HINATA!" Ino called out to the tree, from this angle she couldn't see Sasuke 

She ran towards it, "YOU ARE COMING WITH ME" grabbed Hinata's hand and ran away

Sasuke popped his head out from behind the tree only to see a fleeing Hinata,_'WTF?'_

_'Sigh, I might as well go too then'_

* * *

"Ino what is this? A strip club?" Tenten's eye twitched 

"It's a DANCE club, and might I say, the best one in town"

"Right..." Hinata's eye twitched

"You guys are gonna LOVE this place" said Temari, grinning

They made their way inside and sat at a booth table

and waited for about 15 minutes

* * *

"Gawd, where the hell are the guys?" Tenten swirled her lemon drop martini 

Temari and Ino were already out dancing, and Hinata lightly pushed over her two empty Mai Tai glasses, she was thirsty, and what kinda store didn't carry non-alcoholic drinks? This one sure didn't.

Ino walked over to the table, "Get on the dance floor!"

She really didn't give Hinata much of a chance, seconds later Hinata was awkwardly standing in the middle of the dance floor, Ino nowhere in sight.

Mild mannered and drunk, she just stood there.

But not for long.

* * *

30 minutes later Hinata had a group of guys accumulating around as she swung her hair around and raised her arms dancing to the song "Disposable Teens" 

She put her arms around one of the guys and danced close to him

She couldn't hear anything but the music and she couldn't feel anything but the air and te money that was just shoved into her pocket.

She could go all night long

If she didn't need to use the restroom.

* * *

**Intermission!-**

New vid! It's part 2 Sakura-centric though, it's still pretty sweet.

Song- this is the new shit

The scheduled Sai and Sasuke vid has been canceled due to lack of Sai pictures that don't have him saying "penis" or dreaming of naruto.

Sorry P

the link should be in my profile

**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO MADE ME THE FIRST SASUHINA WRITER TO MAKE IT TO 1000 REVIEWS! I LOVE YA!**

even if you just read it! I STILL love ya!

end of intermission

* * *

She left the restroom and tried to find her table 

She tripped, fell, and fainted.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was being carried over someone's shoulder 

She banged her fists on the persons back

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME LET ME DOWN YOU FUCKING DOUCHE BAG!"

"Calm down." A man's voice came out

"NO FUCKING WAY LET ME DOWN YOU PERVERTED RAPIST OR I'LL CALL THE HOSPITAL ON YOU!"

"You mean the police?"

"YEAH I'M GONNA FUCKING CALL THEM TOO IF YOU DON'T LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"Just calm down Hinata it's me, you know, Sasuke?"

She kept pounding her fists on his back, "I DON'T CARE WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE! I JUST WANNA DANCE RIGHT NOW"

"No, I'm taking you home"

"Oh? So you wanna do it? Let's do it right now on the street!" She pulled out the money from her pocket, "See I got money I can pay ya" Hinata's wink was unseen, she was behind him anyways

"How about this, you go to sleep, and I'll let you dance later okay?" Sasuke talked to her as if she was a child

"Okay" she went to sleep

* * *

Once they got to Hinata's front door her swung her around as to carry her bridal style and shook her gently awake, "Uh.. Hinata... you have your keys right?" He forgot to ask for keys from Tenten 

"Uhh..." She looked through her pockets, nothing there but money.

"Oppsie" Hinata gave a small cute smile

Sasuke sighed and just sat on he floor his back to the wall with Hinata still on him, "So what do we do now?"

* * *

Okay! SO! 1000th reviewer, i'll just give you the NEXT one early 

i'm sooooo sorry again, but i want to make it a good timed one where it doesn't take me forever

school sucks

thank you for reading please review!


	27. Chapter 25 Expectations

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Finally! I have time for just me and my comp

NEW STORY UP it's the one I've been talking about

if you like this story, your bound to like that one

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Sasuke turned his head to the right. Hinata's head was still lying on his shoulder.

1:30am in the morning, and still no one that lived in Hinata's apartment came home, and she was asleep on his shoulder

Well, for Sasuke, it wasn't a bad thing. He didn't know why, he just knew it wasn't a bad thing.

_chiff chiff chiff chiff chiff... shhhht shhhht..._

He could hear the sound of the sprinklers turn on outside, and apparently, so did Hinata. She jolted her head straight up and turned her head towards the window, smiled, and ran towards the elevator.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Sasuke ran after her, but he was too late at the elevator, and had to use the stairs.

Too bad she lived on the fourth floor.

Countless things were running through his head, 'It's dark outside! What if I lose her? What if I can't find her? What if she gets kidnapped? What if she gets RAPED?'

He burst out of the door and dashed through the hallway, and then stopped.

There was Hinata, safe, and playing in the sprinklers

She noticed him and laughed, "Come on Sasuke! Play with me!"

She was a bit more sober, her childish voice was gone and was now at its normal tone. But nonetheless, she was still drunk.

Sasuke took off his jacket, "Are you CRAZY? Your gonna get sick! Come here right now!"

He wasn't a fan of being wet and cold in the middle of the night

Hinata tried to manage a serious face, "NO! YOU come HERE" she changed back from her serious face and giggled

Sasuke smiled a bit and decided to play along, "Make me." he smirked

"Okay I will" Hinata ran up to him and tried to grab both of his wrists, as he expected

Instead, Sasuke flung his jacket around her with his right hand and grabbed it with his left,leaving no way for her to get out.

Then she did something he didn't expect.

Hinata wrapped both of her arms around his body (making his chest wet in the process), stood on her toes, and kissed him as he just stood there, his grip on the jacket loosened, and his were eyes closed and his body motionless

She then shifted her weight to her back, and turned on her heel.

She expected for him to fall onto the grass and get wet by the sprinklers, but his grip on the jacket of just tight enough to bring her down on top of him.

Both were shocked, quiet, and still.

Sasuke shut his eyes tight

_'Just another dream, just another dream, just another dream...'_ Sasuke told himself over and over again.

Lately he had been having dreams, actually, the same dream over and over again,

one was of him and her on a bench about to kiss,

but he always woke up before it happened, or he would wake up to find Sakura in his bed again, with her lips on his. Every time she would always remark, "You always kiss me best when your dreaming"

_'Just another dream, just another dream, just another dream...'_

He opened his eyes, and there she was her head tilted, her eyes confused, her pale wet face bathed in the moonlight.

It was the image of perfection.

She didn't even bother to get up.

Hinata crossed her arms on his chest and lay down her head on them, "What are you thinking?"

* * *

**Intermission!-**

Guess what? The story I have been talking about is now out! The first chapter of "more than words" is out and I'm still working on the first chapter to the story that is told from Tenten's point of view

Sorry I haven't updated, it's really hard now, I have a new nephew who I have to babysit and he's just a baby/toddler so he requires a lot of attention.

And I'm not supposed to write while he's around due to the fact that there's cursing in here

Thanks to everyone who still reads this fic though, ily all!

end of intermission

* * *

He layed there, still speechless, and closed his eyes once more, _'Just another dream, just another dream, just another dream...'_

He opened them again, her face still in front of him, she asked again, "What are you thinking"

_'Just another dream, just another dream, just another dream...'_ He continued to tell himself, _'Just another dream, just anot- SCREW IT' _

Sasuke's inner self interrupted his chant, _'THIS ISN'T A FUCKING DREAM AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO SLEEP FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS AND YOUR INCESSANT CHANTING ISN'T HELPING ANY SO SHUT THE HELL UP.'_

Sasuke blinked a few times, "What am I thinking about?"

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke was thinking a multitude of things.

How and why Hinata was so beautiful, and so confused,

wondering how he got here,

wondering what he felt,

wondering why she kissed him,

wondering why she never moved from her spot,

wondering why HE didn't move from HIS spot,

wondering if this was a dream,

wondering what she was thinking,

wondering why she asked him this question,

wondering about the who the girl was in front of him,

wondering.

Just wondering.

"I-I..." Sasuke stumbled

"Just tell me what's in your head" Hinata gave a gentle smile

"I'm just wondering." Sasuke tried to turn his head away form hers, but he just couldn't

"Wondering about what?"

"Wondering... about what your thinking"

"Oh really?"

Sasuke nodded, "So, what are you thinking?"

"About what your thinking of course!" Hinata rolled her eyes, "So tell me"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "And why should I?"

"Because.." Hinata tried to come up with a good come back, and then after a while smiled sweetly, "Pleeease?"

Sasuke couldn't say no, "I'm thinking about..." He turned his head to the side, and in his vision was a pale white, delicate, petite flower, "that's flower" he motioned with his face

"Oh? And what about that flower?" Hinata raised her head

He turned his head towards her and locked his eyes with hers

"It's beautiful, the color, the water gently sprinkled on it's petals, and even the light of the moon bouncing off it's petals, giving it a light shimmer, making it light in the dead of night. You have to look close to see it's true beauty, and very few are smart enough to do so. But I have."

Hinata lowered her head to her arms once again and stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes, as if he were reading an interesting novel

He kept his eyes on hers "It's also delicate and pristine. Don't get me wrong though, it's very strong, but like all things it needs love."

Hinata glamored at what he just said, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard

"So, what are you thinking?" Sasuke asked

Hinata struggled to keep her eyes open, and she inhaled deeply and then exhaled, a whisper of words could be heard from her breath, "I love you"

_'What are you thinking?' _Her question rang though Sasuke's ears, begging him to tell the truth

"You" He answered in a soft voice as Hinata's eyes fluttered shut

* * *

Thanks for reading please review!

and also, please read my new story "more than words"

it's the one i was talking about before


	28. Chapter 26 Haiku

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- **BIG ANNNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

(which won't take very long to get to...)

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

"Ungh" Hinata blinked and jolted straight up in bed, immediately felt dizzy and lay back down

She tried to re-orient her mind. She had a sore sticky throat, she coughed. It felt like knives ripping her neck to pieces She stretched in bed and slowly got up only to find herself in the same clothes she was in yesterday, and if that weren't enough, she was slightly damp and shivering.

She quickly changed and made her way to the kitchen.

Through the hallway she held on to the walls for she was still a bit dizzy, then she saw the post-it note on the fridge-

Your work has been called  
Today, just relax and rest  
At two, please call me  
-Tenten

Hinata couldn't help but smile a little, despite her terrible dizziness and headache, then coughed. Tenten could be a little haiku crazy sometimes.

Hinata coughed again, and scratched her throat as is she could make it feel better this way. She then went deeper into the kitchen in search for something she could make soup with, it was already noon, she had slept through breakfast.

Her stomach grumbled

The doorbell rang, and though as tired and unpresentable as she looked, she went slowly to go answer the door.

Yet no one was there, just a black and silver cylinder, sitting on the floor. Hinata picked it up, and unscrewed the black lid, it was soup. And it smelled pretty tempting.

Her fingers were nudging at a piece of paper on the other side of the thermos, it was another sticky note

Pale, white, moonflower.  
Delacite, beautiful, strong.  
Get well, Hinata

Hinata just stood there, completely confused. Yes, it was a haiku, but it wasn't one of Tenten's... right? It could be, after all, Tenten's note on the fridge was a haiku.

Wait, but why would she run after leaving the soup? Maybe business was big today and she still wanted Hinata to not work for her lunch. Hinata scrunched her nose up after reading the first line, _'Pale white moonflower? What's that supposed to mean? Well yeah, it's my favorite flower, (Hinata just decided this now) but why describe it and then all of a sudden say 'get well Hinata?''_ Hinata shook her head, _'Tenten's losing her touch.'_

* * *

Yes, this is probably the biggest writing gap I have ever done. Sorry!

And this chapter is mega short. Sorry again!!!

But I'll make up for it.

How?

**BIG THANKSGIVING SPECIAL!!!!!!**

That's right folks!! I'm gonna work my ass off and give everyone a four day thanksgiving special!!

One chapter everyday from November 21st through November 24th!!!

Huh huh?!? Sounds good right?? RIGHT?!?

Well, I hope so anyways, all this week will be my writing period, and with school draining all my creativity, it's gonna be hard. But i still feel bad, some people think I've abandoned this fic. But i swear! I will never!!!

Cause, it must have been mega annoying for some of you guys to see that I haven't updated in the longest time, and what happens? I WRITE ANOTHER GODDAMN FIC! That's not even Naruto let alone Sasuhina! That thought didn't occur to me at that PMSing time of being obsessed with Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club (which i had to restrain myself from writing a hikaruxharuhi fanfic)

Hope you'll be there!!!

Thank you for reading and please review!


	29. review reply

**_Wow. This is really really bad. You clearly put no real effort into it, _****_so I feel no obligation to give you "constructive criticism" or to put _****_any effort into pointing out your many, many, many, faults._** **_This totally reminds me of why I never read fics anymore._**

I recently received this anonymous review, this person might not read this, but this is my review reply-

This could be true. I'm no one to tell you your wrong, that my fanfiction is terrible, that you have no obligation to give me "constructive criticism", that my fanfiction is why you don't read others anymore. But I do believe, that you have no right to tell me that I put no effort into this. I love to read and write, and I would have never put this fanfiction up if I put no effort into it. I was proud of my thoughts and ideas, how that this time, everything made sense to me. Writing makes me happy, it's my hobby. Why discourage people to not do what makes them happy? This is why I hate people who flame. They find pleasure in putting other people down. Maye you don't find pleasure out of doing this, I wouldn't know. It's just that, we here, on the fanfiction network, are not professional writers. So why do you expect me to be?

I posted this fanfiction because I loved it, and was proud of it. I thought it could make others happy to, just as their fanfictions had. Every time I read theirs, I fell into a new world, and this time I had created one of my own, made by me, with all my effort.

And it turns out I was right, some people did like my fanfiction. I liked the feeling of accomplishment. Even if they didn't, at least I could be happy that I had the strength to write it, and will keep that strength to finish it, because that's all I need right now.

I became proud, happy, and had a strong sense of accomplishment, so tell me, what did you gain?

You might not read this, but I hope some of my other readers, who are writers read this too, because this is for them-

As long as you put effort into your story, and **you** yourself like it, then it's a great story, no should tell you otherwise.

* * *

Thank you for reading,

_Amie_


	30. Chapter 27 The Seen and Unseen

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- I have a good explanation for being late.

It's true, go read my intermission.

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Hinata blew piece a hair out of her face. 

For the 347th time.

She lay down on her bed facing the ceiling, trying to count all the "continents"-as she called the- on her bedroom ceiling.

But it seemed that a piece of hair rose up and landed conveniently on top of one of her eyes.

Books were randomly scattered around her; they were her favorites, but she had probably read them all at least 3 times.

She slowly as to not make herself dizzy again and bent over to open the doors on her bedside table where she kept her books, and looked for something that she hadn't read in a while. But to no avail, Hinata was a very frequent reader.

_'Blah blah blah...' _That's all Hinata could think of- or not think of. Everything in her mind was just, _blah_. She never did get to figuring out how she got home last night. All she remembered was being terribly parched and ordering a drink with Tenten.

Hinata closed her eyes and tried to remember something she needed to do- that wouldn't take up too much of her time. She opened them.

Nothing.

Nothing she could remember.

Hinata scanned her room.

Well, for one thing, her room was terribly messy, and for probably the first time in her life, Hinata was just too plain lazy and tired to do it. She continued scanning her room.

_'Has my closet always been this messy?' _Hinata slid off her bed and crawled over to her closet where a book was laying.

No, not a book, but a diary.

"Hm?" It took a few minutes for Hinata to notice the book was her diary from her sophomore year.

She flipped to a random page.

_I've never known anyone like him.  
His face, his scent, his eyes, his soul, his person, they all draw me close.  
We went out on a date, a blind date it was cut short.  
I think he was going to kiss me though, either that or I was going to kiss him. Of course, as you know, it would be my first.  
We went out again today, and as opposed to the date before, we talked very well with each other. _

_I was interested in him, which was no surprise, (from what Ino tells me, nearly 97 percent of our high school girls population has, or has had, a crush on him; the other 2 percent has, or has had a crush on Neji; one percent other.) _

_But what surprised me, was that he seemed to be interested in me. _

_He probably doesn't have a crush on me, it's all wishful thinking on my part._

_Everyone at my school is so quick to think that they are in love._

_I've tried not to think that way, to make myself believe that I'm too young to fall in love, that it is impossible._

_Especially with him._

_Shouldn't feelings of being in love be returned to be true?_

_Then yes, it probably is impossible._

_I don't know what really go into me today._

_Naturally, you would think I would be too shy to talk._

_But it's the exact opposite, when he's there, my heart stops, and then beats faster and faster._

_Talking is the last thing I want to do, but it's the only thing I seem to do, I just speak faster, louder._

_I kissed him._

_I flirted._

_Everything I should have kept inside, because I know he doesn't like me, not the way I do._

_I know I must have looked stupid out there, in public._

_But I can't help but feel happy._

_Feel loved._

Hinata kept a blank stare at the piece of paper.

She couldn't have written this, not possible.

Has she even felt feelings like that?

Her heart ached, as if telling her she had, just hours ago.

If this was truly her writing, her diary, her thoughts and feelings, wouldn't she remember it?

Maybe it was just a story she had written.

Yes, that must be it, just a story she had written, yearning for love.

But she didn't remember yearning for love, or going on a blind date except for a few weeks ago.

All this made her dizzy.

She could either put the diary down, or keep reading, maybe even find out who "_He_" is.

Hinata picked up the notebook and walked over to the kitchen to make some tea, _'Looks like I have something to read...' _

* * *

**Intermission!!!**- 

Yes thanks to some very encouraging words, I am keeping my intermission

Well I know I'm probably gonna be chewed out for submitting the chapter a day late, but BELIEVE ME, i have a GOOD explanation.

You know how during Thanksgiving, your parents (well, if you're my age) invite over nearly 7/8ths or your family? And your family is huge? And it seems that ½ of that family are little kids?

Well that's what happened to me.

I bring my memory stick everywhere with me, so obviously it's important. Of course it is, it has my story in it. Well, my little cousins noticed this, as did my nephew.

SO they thought it would be the funniest prank in the world to steal it. I tried begging them for it, no go. I tried reverse psychology, saying i didn't need it. Sadly they are smart kids. So I tried re-writing it.

Only to be stopped by my mom. Of course, I can't write with little kids around, and i MUST babysit them while the adults are chatting away with past memories. All night last night.

They went out to go check out places there might be sales at on black Friday.

Good thing they brought the kids with them because apparently i can't watch them along with my sister.I was a little irked, but happy i could finally choose to either re-write, or look for my memory stick. But then it turns out my sister had a little thanksgiving special of her own.

I looked all over for my memory stick to no avail. After practically begging her to get off my computer for two hours, she finally got off

And here I am now.

End of explanation/intermission (please don't chew me out)

* * *

Naruto adjusted his headphones. 

"Geez Naruto, why do you still use that thing? It's ancient!"

Naruto agreed to have a lunch break with Ino who was taking Hinata's place at the cyber cafe today.

They both sat outside on the tall chairs.

"It's not ancient! It's reliable!" Naruto argued

"It the size of a mentos box! You have the money! Why don't you just buy an iPod?"

"And waste all that money? I don't think so!"

"What's to waste? You change the songs in that thing nearly everyday! An iPod has more memory! And games! I know your not one to pass up something like that!" Though she was a little embarrassed to admit her old, and new, boyfriend, was a gamer. Sometimes she did it too.

Naruto pulled a large gray game boy, the first of it's kind, out of his pocket, "I have this, I don't need an iPod."

"I'm surprised that thing even fits in your pocket!!! Do you have any idea how small an iPod is?!? You won't even notice it's there!!"

"Then I'll lose it all the time!"

"N-No you won't!!" Ino considered what he just said

Naruto smirked a little and placed a a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper on the table, apparently that could fit in his pocket too, "Happy Birthday Ino!" He grinned

Ino was silent, "What's this?"

"It's your birthday right?"

"Yeah, but I never told anyone.."

"Well you used to", Naruto pushed the box towards her, "Go ahead, open it"

Ino smiled and tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a black box with the logo of an apple on it, "An iPod!!!! How did you know?!?"

Naruto shrugged, then smirked, "Just a guess"

Ino got up and hugged Naruto in his chair, along with a kiss.

The chair toppled over, knocking his mp3 player on the ground, which neither of them noticed at the time.

Tenten rushed to the door and opened it, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE MAKING OUT WITH NARUTO?!?!? KIN SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE AGAIN!!!! GET BACK IN HERE THE CUSTOMERS ARE LEAVING THE STORE!!! HINATA'S GOING TO KILL ME!!!"

Ino broke away from Naruto, but was still on top of him, "WHAT?!? AGAIN?!? WHY THE HELL DID WE EVEN THINK OF HIRING HER"

She got up, grabbed her gift, and rushed to the door, "Bye Naruto! Thanks alto!", she turned her attention back towards the door and ran towards the kitchen, "KIN!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!??"

Naruto got up, a little socked, a little happy, and really drunk off of Ino's kiss, _'Just like before' _he thought

It took him a while to hear the continuous chant of his now broken mp3 player- "Hinata, your tounge is so small..."

* * *

the intermission seemed quite long today, so i'll post my other news here 

-i am sad to say, that at the end of these four chapters, the fic may be over.

-i have a plan for a Christmas special (yes the fic will be over but... you'll find out)

-i'll try writing another chapter before they come back, or look for the memory stick (one of them probably has it on them...)

-and sorry for the late chapter!!!! (so, so, so, sorry)

thanks for reading, please review!


	31. Chapter 28 Move Forward, Turn Back

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- Thanks for all the encouraging reviews everyone! (Except for one of them, I wasn't sure it was a flame or not, but I'm not one to delete reviews)

"words"  
_'thoughts'_  
**on the computer screen**  
scene change

* * *

_It happened, and I did it._

_It happened, and I was the one._

_It happened, and I became happy._

_It happened._

_My inner self told me to go for it, and I did._

_My outer self told me not to, and I didn't listen._

_I had no control over what I did, and did not listen to._

_I lost myself, and was happier that way._

_I was happy._

_When he's near, I am happy._

_A rush jolts through me, and I cannot control myself._

_I can't believe I was the one to do it._

_Lying down on his chest, _

_Afterwards though, I blushed to no end. _

_My face felt hot, I don't think he was paying attention though, he seemed pretty shocked himself._

_Was it his first kiss?_

_No, Sakura kissed him, I can't forget that. _

_Then what was all the shock for? _

_I hear rumors about him all the time, getting ambushed by girls in the locker room, in class, in his own bedroom!_

_Ino has seen it before, so... I guess a lot of them aren't a rumor, that's just my wishful thinking._

_The worst has happened to him, I can't imagine what he hasn't done yet, or more over, what girls have not done to him yet._

_Considering what happened in Ino's class… I guess he knows all. _

_It was only a kiss… that's all I gave him. _

_Was he shocked because that's all I did? _

_A quick peck and that's it? _

_Why so much shock over it? _

_I even think I saw him blush, is that also my wishful thinking? _

_I can't blame him though, after all, I was shocked. _

_But then again, I can, it was my first kiss after all._

_People everyday at school people confess and denounce their love. _

_If I say I may love him, will there be any meaning to it? Is what I feel a simple crush?_

_Sasuke, do you- wait…_

_It's already 7:45; I knew writing in here would make time pass by faster._

_It's time for me to meet him now; he sent me a message earlier telling me to meet him at school, I have a good feeling about this, he's probably needs to tell me something important, especially at the time and place._

* * *

'_SASUKE?!?!' _Hinata thought, _'Impossible, I've don't believe I've ever been close to him like that (until now anyways) did I really write this?'_

Hinata flipped to the next page, it was blank.

And so was the next,

and the next.

That's where it stopped. That was the last entry.

'_Sasuke?' _Ever since her (what she thought to be) first date with Sasuke, Hinata was aware that she was unusually happy, as if a missing part of her had been fulfilled.

Had she been right?

'_Sasuke?' _Did she love him? Had she fallen in love with him in 10th grade? Ever since then? Did he love her too? Was he aware of this?

'_Sasuke…' _Hinata stopped, she noticed, that right when she asked herself if he loved her too, she admitted it. But did she have the right to say that?

* * *

Sasuke entered the lounge room breathless. Why he ran from Hinata's door, he didn't know.

Well, it _could _have been the note.

"Well it took you long enough" Hana sighed

Sasuke smiled to himself (yes that's right, it wasn't a smirk). He found himself loitering around the front door of Hinata's apartment for hours trying to remember whether or not haikus were supposed to rhyme.

"Oh yeah, someone's here to see you by the way" Hana pointed to the door she just came out of.

Someone was standing at the doorway.

Someone with unnaturally colored florescent pink hair.

Someone who made Sasuke both happy, and sad, to see her.

An angry kind of sad… and… the kind of happiness from when he saw Hinata…

Why? He didn't know. This was the first time he noticed it.

"So," Sakura criticized the old lounge room with her eyes, "This is where you work…"

Sasuke wasn't listening, still caught in his train of thought, '_I lov-, no, wait… why do I? No… Hina- No… don't want to start there… Sakura and I are mea- No, when have I ever… The first time we met was the- No, no, it wasn't…_'

Why was he here? In this situation? He loved Sakura didn't he? He's going to marry her isn't he? He would have agreed would he? There doesn't have to be a reason for love right? Right.

"Sasuke, it's a little, grubby don't you think? Maybe you should work somewhere else…"

"Why would it matter to you where I work?"

Sakura wasn't used to him… defying her. She walked over to Sasuke and whispered in his ear as to not let Hana hear, "The people who work here are… well, you know"

The first thing that popped into his mind was Hinata, "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH THEM AT ALL" '_Hah, smooth. Hinata doesn't even work there dumbass._'

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess you can work wherever you want to then, I can't stop you right?" She made her way towards the door

Something in Sasuke's mind, switched.

"Wait, just wait…" His voice trailed of as she twisted the door knob out of the shop. There was a feeling, something, he didn't want her to leave, something was wrong.

He followed after her.

"You're right," Sasuke turned and looked Hana deep in the eye, "I quit, fuck two weeks notice."

He hugged Sakura from behind and kissed her shoulder, "Sorry"

And the two left.

'_What the hell did I just see._' Hana just stood there. She could see and hear everything. Even things others would not be able to.

Something changed in Sasuke, but not all the way. He didn't want to leave.

Not the job, the job could have burned in hell for all he cared.

What he didn't want to leave was Hinata, and his love for her.

What Hana didn't know, is that was exactly what Sasuke was holding onto.

* * *

Okay, most of you probably don't understand this if I haven't given you the "psychology talk" yet. But I'll post it up soon, it's just I really needed to get an update in.

I've been working hard on my studies, but it's slowed down lately, so I'm trying to write more.

Thanks for reading, please review!


	32. Chapter 29 Release

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- woooooo!

no intermission, but thanks for all those reviews!

for some reason, it all came in my inbox in a rush instead of normal times and i didn't notice most of them until i came here so sorry if i didn't reply, i really try if there's a question!

enjoy this chapter!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

"Hey, Hinata…" Tenten gently shook Hinata awake

"Wha?" Hinata blinked, her blurry eyes adjusting to the bright rays of the sun

"Did Sakura come over here earlier today?" Tenten hovered over her, shaking the thermos that contained the soup Hinata ate for lunch

Hinata blinked even more, "No, and why would a thermos have to do with any of this? That's ours right?"

Tenten sighed and pointed to the ridiculous red circle with a white border on the bottom of the thermos. Sakura insisted on putting that on everything of hers thinking it was cool well, maybe for possessive little school children, or particularly bored school children

"I was doing the dishes and noticed this. No offence to Sakura, but she isn't exactly the kind of girl who brings you soup and muffins when you're sick, I'm guessing Sasuke brought this?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, just the fact that no one is going to steal a thermos from Sakura's and mildly Sasuke's house to make it look like Sakura gave you soup; AND Sasuke _has_ been '_keen_' on you lately new?"

Hinata blushed furiously, from both the mention of Sasuke, and having Tenten state the obvious for her. "Oh" was all she could muster

"And I'm guessing that Sakura isn't to '_keen_' on Sasuke doing this because she's a psychotic possessive bitch and that she has no idea about this don't you agree?"

Hinata gasped, she always though Tenten was the level headed one when it came to Sakura, but then again, considering Sakura…… that was pretty level headed. She nodded.

Tenten walked towards the door leading out of Hinata's room, stopping at the doorway, but not turning around, "I'm going to burn this later, who knows what STDs lurk in this thermos. You used a spoon right?"

Hinata knew that one, she could probably still catch those STDs that way, considering the way Sakura 'helped' her wash the dishes on a girls night and two, Tenten was insanely sarcastic. She said yes anyways.

* * *

**Fanflame27 signed on**

**An instant message from angeleyes23 to fanflame27- hey**

**angeleyes23- long time no see**

**fanflame27- yeah, hey.**

**-silence-**

**angeleye23- gonna ask me why I'm on at this time?**

**fanflame27- oh, why then.**

**angeleyes23- nevermind**

**fanflame27- no, no, I'm seriously interested**

**angeleyes23- I forgot**

**fanflame27- right. coughliarcough**

**angeleyes23- lol, okay, I'm sick**

**fanflame27- wow, that sucks**

**angeleyes23- yeah, I'm actually a little happy**

**fanflame27- about being sick? You must be sick.**

**angeleyes23- no, not about that silly **yeah I went there

**fanflame27- about what then?**

**angeleyes23- no, I'm happy because I feel better**

**fanflame27- wait, what?**

**angeleyes23- okay, bad way to put that, let me start over**

**angeleyes23- so at lunch time I was feeling horrible,**

**angeleyes23- but then I hear something at the door,**

**angeleyes23- and it's a soup thermos**

**fanflame27- a soup thermos knocked on your door?**

It took a LONG while for this to sink in Sasuke's dense yet complicated head.

**angeleyes23- no, it rang the doorbell.**

**fanflame27- uh huh.**

A VERY long time.

**angeleyes23- no, I mean, that's not the point!**

**angeleyes23- and with it came a Haiku-**

**Pale, white, moonflower.  
Delicite, beautiful, strong.  
Get well, Hinata**

**angeleyes23- and at first I thought it was from my roommate,**

**angeleyes23- cause he's haiku crazy sometimes**

**angeleyes23- but then it turns out to be my other friend's**

**angeleyes23- which doesn't make any sense**

**angeleyes23- which brings me and my roommate to believe**

**angeleyes23- that her roommate,**

**angeleyes23- who is her fiancée,**

**angeleyes23- is the one who left it there**

**angeleyes23- and oddly, he's the one who gave me my first kiss**

**angeleyes23- which turns out that wasn't my first kiss**

**angeleyes23- because I read my old 10th grade diary**

**angeleyes23- and it turns out**

**angeleyes23- that _I_ gave _HIM_ my first kiss before**

**angeleyes23- and that _I _thought I was in love with _HIM _before**

**angeleyes23- which is weird because _I _was just thinking that I thought that _NOW _**

**angeleyes23- but apparently it happened before**

**angeleyes23- and I'm just beginning to remember it now**

**angeleyes23- it scares me, but at the same time, it makes me happy**

**angeleyes23- happy to know that we were… something before**

**angeleyes23- and sad, because I'm not sure why it ended**

**angeleyes23- he really is great**

**angeleyes23- and he makes me feel like I never had before well, technically in my diary I have…**

**angeleyes23- but he's engaged to my friend,**

**angeleyes23- but I just can't…**

**angeleyes23- well, anyways,**

**angeleyes23- whew! It's a great relief to get that off my back, I haven't told anyone, not even Tenten that. I guess it's easier with you**

**angeleyes23- I'm glad we met**

**-silence-**

**angeleyes23- hello?**

**-smaller silence-**

**fanflame27- Hinata?**

**angeleyes23- yes?**

**fanflame27- I-

* * *

**

Just then, the power went off.

Hinata frowned; she was jittery, confused, happy, and sad.

Jittery, because she just unleashed a large amount of information in her mind, and it was wonderful to finally have someone she could trust to hold that information.

Confused, because now that she put all that information in context, it seemed to make no sense at first, but then, flashes of memories of feeling were leaking into her mind, tingling her senses.

Warm breeze,

Cool shade of a tree,

Films of a moonlit walk,

Pain of a scrape,

Healing of a soft touch,

Pain in the heart, from a vision.

Sasuke, and Sakura, kissing passionately on the ground.

Hinata felt like fainting.

Sure, for some reason, when she saw them kiss, it did hurt her, but not as much as this.

She just wanted it to go away.

"GO AWAY!" she screamed manically, the image pushing away the good thoughts that came with it; it hurt her enough to cry, to want to run.

She was too weak to run, so she cried a never ending stream of tears.

Tenten ran to the room hearing her scream, and went to comfort her.

The barrier had broken.

* * *

Sasuke was both happy, and sad.

Happy, because he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say,

"I am glad I met you too"?

"I am Sasuke"?

"I hope you get better"?

Sad, because… because he didn't know why.

Maybe it was sad anger, for her not telling him this earlier.

Maybe it was sadness, because he was disconnected from her.

The two emotions acted as a barrier for something inside him, that something was pounding against the barriers of his mind, scratching at the walls, begging to come out.

Both emotions fought, afraid of the pain that comes with the memory, the emotion.

The pain overwrought the wonderful emotion trapped with it, no matter how great it was.

Through the past month, the emotions, the pain, and the memories inside the barrier became fierce, evolved, and determined. The barriers were slowly getting weaker then it, and now, they were.

The barrier broke free.

* * *

oooooooh spoooooky.

xD sorry, i'm in a good mood

AND sorry for not updating, i have been in too much of a neutral mood

i have to be unbelievably sad, or happy, in order to write good

oh yeah, and the brackets won't come up, so some of this maybe a little confusing without them

thanks for reading please review!

i'm most likely writing another chapter soon if this mood ensues

was that the right word/spelling? hope it was.


	33. Chapter 30 Hurtful, Wonderful, Memories

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- this chapter goes to the new C2 community i'm apart of! Let's try shooting for 2000 before I end this story

enjoy this chapter!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Sadness. That's all Sasuke could feel. What was Hinata to him?

Sasuke had a sharp pain in his chest, physical pain he could handle, but right now, in his mind and heart, this, this he couldn't handle. He staggered a bit and then sat on the ground with his back to the wall.

_Think Sasuke think… pull your fucking self together_

He leaned over and gripped his head with his hands and closed his eyes.

A flash of darkness turning to light and bringing color to a girl's face.

_Hinata... was beautiful_

A flash of the way Hinata smiled at him on what he thought was their first date.

_Hinata is beautiful_

A flash of a kiss, near a tree. Sasuke touched his lips.

_Hinata kissed me_

A flash of Hinata's apartment, on her couch. He took his hand away.

_No, I kissed Hinata_

A flash of Sasuke waiting outside of a classroom.

_I…… I loved Hinata_

A flash of Sasuke, holding Hinata's hand, blushing furiously.

_I, still love her_

A flash of a text message, Sasuke gritted his teeth together.

_Hinata loved Naruto_

Naruto opened the front door, to see that Sasuke was sitting on the ground, looking like a crazy person, "Hey Sasuke, do you have any-"

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes.

_Hinata still loves Naruto_

Sasuke attacked him, slamming the front door shut behind Naruto, grabbing the collar of his shirt with both hands, slamming Naruto to the door, "YOU!"

"Wha-?"

Sasuke threw Naruto to the ground, interrupting him, and began punching him multiple times in the face

"HEY STO-" was all Naruto managed to get out in between punches before Ino burst in

"SASUKE STOP!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?"

Sasuke got up off of Naruto and gave him a rough kick in his stomach. Ino tried to hold him back by holding his elbows behind him, and was oddly successful, "STOP!"

Sasuke found himself oddly weak. "I!! HE!!" Sasuke's eyes softened as he saw his best friend struggle to get up, with one black eye, a bloody nose, and an arm around his stomach. What the hell got into him? Naruto really didn't have anything to do with this…

His elbows were still behind his back, "WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE INO?"

Ino blushed a bit, "Naruto came here to ask for some ehrm things…"

Duh! Why hadn't he thought of it before? Naruto and Ino were back together again, but… he was still confused, terribly, terribly confused. Naruto coughed up blood.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he shook Ino off and backed up into the wall he was against when Naruto walked in. He sat down against it, putting himself in the same pitiful position as before, hands clutching his hair, facing down, confused.

* * *

Hurt. That was all Hinata could feel.

Hinata could feel a sharp pain in her chest, physical pain, real pain.

"A physical manifestation of emotional…" Tenten quietly muttered to herself, still holding Hinata up from collapsing face first onto the floor.

'_Okay, loud clear voice, calm but stern and caring, try to get through to her, but don't push it, help her through shock but don't add anymore pressure to her head.'_ Tenten took a deep breath and brought Hinata to a wall to support her weight, "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata tried to separate her thoughts, it didn't work, she winced.

'_Okay Tenten, that was a stupid question, talk to her calmly, just talk about something'_ "Hinata, you… you remember something right? It has to be something from the past _well duh, it's a memory _try and focus on the memory that hurts the least"

"I-I can't…" Tenten was shocked, she didn't expect any sort of talking from Hinata.

"Just try Hinata, it'll get one thing out of your mind"

That sounded good to Hinata, her head felt as if it were about to explode, she closed her eyes.

"Talk it out to me if you can"

Hinata's heart felt softer, "I-I'm at the park, with Sasuke. I'm 15 and in 10th grade." Hinata giggled a bit to herself, "He's blushing, I just caught him kissing my forehead while I was pretending to fall asleep. I go forward, and I'm nervous, terribly nervous, but I just go forward quickly and kiss him, our noses almost bump, I almost think of running away, but he's just as nervous as I am, he's blushing, so red… it's so cute, he can barely speak…"

Hinata opened her eyes again, the memories were still there, but not all rushing through anymore, all she could think of for now was her and Sasuke, in the park, thinking that she could be with him forever.

If she could freeze time, and live in that one moment forever she would.

Tenten smiled, she'd never seen Hinata this happy before, her watch beeped. "OH MY GOD!! I'M LATE!!! Hinata I have to go… NOW! BYE!!" Tenten ran out the door

Hinata barely heard her, "Yeah? Uh-huh…" she was still re-playing the memory over and over, in a daze.

* * *

Okay okay, so I had this hanging out in my folder for about a week now, I wanted it to get longer before I submitted it, but what the heck, you've all been waiting enough and I like this chapter. 


	34. Chapter 31 Fuck You

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N- wahahahah, life a bitch. This chapter's probably gonna be short, but hey, I'm back :D

enjoy this chapter!

"words"

_thoughts_

**on the computer screen**

scene change

* * *

Sasuke's head hurt, A LOT. As every morning, he checked his cellphone. 9 missed calls, 30 text messages.

He stretched out on his empty bed, "Good riddance"

He locked Sakura out of her own house, and didn't even say a word to her. He wasn't even going to bother checking his voicemail, he'd know exactly what he'd hear.

And he was mostly likely going to hear it right now, the doorbell rang multiple times, followed by a symphony of bangs on the door, and screams he wasn't even going to bother to try to under stand.

How to calm the pink haired devil down? Easy. He swiftly opened the door gave her a peck on the lips, and said, "Calm down baby" as easy as if he were simply breathing air.

Now on to more important things… Hinata…

"T-the wedding" Sakura stammered

"What?" For once he was actually taken aback by something coming out of this woman's mouth

"It's in a week."

"B-but" He forgot. He completely forgot.

"But what? Come inside, I have it all fixed, there's no reason to go set up even a bachelor party or anything, _I'll be your stripper_" she purred

He shivered. That was, DISGUSTING. He lightly recalled the last time she... oh dear lord…

"I'll be back" He tried making his way around her

"No. Turn around, you're staying here" Since when was he not able to control with simply words?

He tried to get around her again, she put an arm out, "And what exactly do you think you can do?"

The anger and frustration boiled over from the previous night. He really had no idea what he was going to do. When it came to him and Hinata… She said now… but then before she…

He was going to need some time to think.

And was going to have to be within the week.

-

**angeleyes23 signed on**

**An instant message from fanflame27 to angeleyes23- I need to tell you something**

**angeleyes23- is something wrong?**

**fanflame27- remember a few days ago?**

**angeleyes23- oh, that, that wasn't really anything it doesn't matter anymore**

**fanflame27- I'm him**

**-long pause-**

**angeleyes23- what?**

**fanflame27- my name is Sasuke Uchiha.**

**-long pause-**

**angeleyes23- fuck you.**

**fanflame27- wai-**

**angeleyes23 signed off**

The one friend who was never too busy for her, had to be HIM.

Fuck Sasuke, fuck every single cheating bone in his body.

Hinata couldn't believe that the thought of him used to make her happy, now it made her sick to her stomach.

Thank god he was going to be married off to Sakura, who to be honest, was a BITCH. She didn't know why her heart hurt even as she admitted this, she ignored it.

She was stronger now, not at all like what she was in high school, how dare he take advantage of her weak heart, easy to fall in love…

She already embarrassed herself online. Everything she's ever said to him…

She packed up the thermos she got from him. She was going to show him just how much she didn't give a damn.

-

"Hello" Hinata greeted Sakura and Sasuke at the door with a bright smile

It didn't matter that they were obviously barely clothed from a rough act, or how much it made her want to beat up the pink haired whore, she was going to be happy, H-A-P-P-Y.

So, why did she feel like shoving this into Sakura's face, making her jealous, and breaking the two apart?

Sasuke was of course speechless, like he mattered anyways. He was going to pay dearly. Being in a relationship with Sakura must have been bad enough, but being MARRIED with an ANGRY Sakura? 100 priceless.

If there was one thing Hinata about Sakura vying for Sasuke's attention, it was that Sakura always always, faked being sick to try and get him to take care of her.

This was going to be fun.

She widened her eyes and bated her lashes at Sasuke in fake flirting as she handed the thermos to Sakura, "Thank you _soooo_ much for making me soup when I was sick Sasuke" She batted her lashes a few more times for effect.

"There's no way Sasuke could have cooked without your help I assume, It tasted like it took hours to make" She smiled sweetly to Sakura.

Sasuke didn't know whether to be happy Hinata was here, or scared for his life because of this death trap she was setting for him.

An even _more_ brilliant idea popped into Hinata's mind. Oh, he was going to pay dearly for humiliating her, very dearly.

"Oh and _thank you_ for the poem as well, on that little piece of paper, it was just like old times wasn't it, Sasuke?" Her smile was bordering a grin now

Sakura flushed with anger, and then smirked with victory, _So she remembers now eh?_

She snaked her arms around Sasuke's waist and then kissed him lightly as he turned his head, and then turned to Hinata, "Coming to the wedding?"

Hinata gritted her teeth, "It'll be wonderful, I can't wait to be a bridesmaid"

She was 4 seconds away from knocking Sakura down to the ground and pulling out her hair.

But it only took two seconds to get to the staircase.

Fuck.

* * *

Idk my bff jill?

Go super cr3w,

Peace out.


End file.
